


石火风雨灯

by Anna0203



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna0203/pseuds/Anna0203
Summary: 周石是一只鸭一只从没做过零的鸭美攻强受





	1. 做零吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 有小可爱说海棠之类的网站登不上  
> 那我就尝试在这边留个位置  
> 第一次发文也不知道搞得对不对，心惊胆战

周石是个鸭。  
没有人生来就愿意当鸭的，周石同样也是。  
本来发现自己与众不同的性向时就已经很让人绝望了，奈何又家逢巨变，原本还算富裕的生活在一夜之间崩塌。父亲死于追债不说，母亲也受不了打击狠心抛下自己才成年的儿子去了，无依无靠的周石就跟个皮球似的被亲戚们踢来踢去，一下子人生就像跌倒了谷底。  
周石哭过也怨过，但收拾完心情之后还是得打起精神挣钱还债，他退了学，开始四处找工作，因为学历的原因所以只能干一些出卖体力的活，然而挣来的钱根本无法偿还越滚越多的债务。  
周石也曾想过一死了之，然而一旦到了生死关头，他又后悔了，如果可以的话，谁不想好好地活着呢？  
于是他又站了起来，继续过起了被无限期讨债的日子。  
周石搬过砖，送过水，每天凌晨四点多起来送牛奶，等送完牛奶又会去搬家公司报道，每次回到自己不到十平米的小屋时总是过了午夜。  
这样一天一天的过去，转眼便过了十年。十年来的心酸苦累，难以诉说。  
周石偶尔也会在夜深人静的时候，躺在硬硬的木板床上想起高中时期曾经无忧无虑的自己，时间模糊了同学的笑脸，但阳光照在身上那种温暖的感觉，他似乎就在不远的昨天还曾体会过。  
他想着想着，便又睡了过去。  
两百万对有钱人说可能不是什么大数字，但对一无所有的周石来说，可能是一辈子都还不起的巨额账单。  
......  
周石有多感激莫莫，也就有多恨她。  
如果不是莫莫在自己快饿死的时候给了他一碗饭吃，他也就不会鬼迷心窍地跟着她进入了那个牛鬼蛇神的世界。  
那个淫乱、黑暗、残酷的世界，金钱才是生命。  
莫莫是月光会所的大姐头，说白了就是老鸨。  
她那天出去倒垃圾的时候，恰好就在垃圾桶旁看见了被追债人揍得只剩一口气的周石。也不知道是不是因为那天月色好，莫莫逆光站着，还是看见了周石漆黑眼里的不甘心。  
她真的只是出于好奇，莫莫蹲下身，夹着细烟的手指甲红红的，有些像午夜索命的厉鬼，她吸了口烟，慢条斯理地吐在周石鼻青眼肿的上：“喂，想不想活命呀，小鬼。”  
周石浑身酸痛，但还是竭力抬起颤抖的手抓住了莫莫细瘦白净的手腕。  
......  
莫莫救了周石，也给他找了条来钱更快的路子——做鸭。  
“反正你也只喜欢男人啊，这钱不赚白不赚诶。”莫莫坐在包厢里拿指甲刀一边修指甲一边无所谓地建议对面狼吞虎咽的周石，她抬眼细细打量了几下对面还带着几分青涩的男子，笑的有些不怀好意：“你这梆硬的身材，腹肌胸肌都有吧？哎，你要是喜欢姑娘多好，这样拿出去卖可受欢迎了呀~”  
周石喝完最后一口汤，缓了一下才开口：“我对女人硬不起来。”他的声音有些哑，虽然脸被打肿了，但依稀也能瞧出原本硬朗的轮廓，是莫莫喜欢的阳刚健气的那一款。  
但奈何人家不喜欢女人，不然自己就可以近水楼台尝尝鲜了，莫莫又叹了一口气：“那行吧，看在我们有缘的份上，我给你拉生意，分我四成，做不做？”  
这会儿已经不是卖不卖的事情了，周石走投无路，自愿卖总比被讨债的逼着去卖来的要好些：“两成，我欠了很多债。”  
莫莫一下就不高兴了，但也知道他欠债的人不好惹，不然按周石的身形，怎么会被揍成那样，就当脑子被门夹了做善事好了：“遇到你真是倒了八辈子血霉，两成就两成，做一次给一次，你会不会调酒？”  
“好，调酒我不会，但我可以学。”周石心存感激，虽然也知道莫莫不完全是出于好心，但好歹她在黑暗里拉了自己一把。  
“那行，刚好我这里走了一个人，不过我事先说好了啊，包吃住，但是没工资。”莫莫拿眼睛斜他，大有周石再讨价还价就用指甲刀戳他的意思。  
周石知道自己欠她的，索性就答应了下来，有吃有住，他已经很满足了。  
......  
莫莫可能看在他是新人的份上，或许也有那么点喜欢他的意思，总之，对他还算照顾，开始只是给他说一些喜欢拍裸照的客人，男女都有。如果是女客户的话，莫莫会提前跟她们说好周石的性向，以免到时候出现尴尬的情况，客人也会不满易。  
渐渐的，便是一些肉体交易，一般都是做1，像他这种身材健壮的，也是很少有人会喜欢把他压在身底下操干的。  
当然也有例外，周石也是最近才遇到的。  
那人不是店里的常客，是他上一个客户的朋友，好像也是某次周石赴约做生意的时候被他撞见了，于是就问他朋友要了莫莫的联系方式。  
像他们这种约炮的，从来不兴互留电话，一来是那些小姐公子的怕卖肉的做完了讹自己，二来呢也是好聚好散，本就是互不相识只打个炮，又不玩长期包养，有什么好留恋的？  
但那种回头客也是有的，一般莫莫是尊重周石的意见，要是周石觉得客人玩的太重口，不想接，莫莫也不会勉强。  
他又不是自己手底下的鸭，爱接不接，莫莫想。  
那个要自己做0的客人长得很好看，眉眼如黛，饶是在风月场所里见惯了美人的周石也不得不赞叹一声好看。  
时锦烟有张明星一样俊美的脸，白皙，艳丽，轮廓分明，五官无一不美，但却不显女气。第一次见面居然把人约在了咖啡厅，周石扯了扯身上十五块钱一件的T恤，觉得自己跟周围高雅清新的的气息非常不搭，这不像是要约炮，而是在约会了。  
周石默默吐槽，但是他适应性良好，尬了一小会儿，自己也调整好了心态。  
“之前做过下面的没？”时锦烟的声音很好听，像山间泉水般清冽，整个人的气质也很温雅，看起来脾气很好的样子。  
周石不知为何有些不好意思，他拘束地转了转咖啡杯里的搅拌勺，看了对面气定神闲的男子一眼后又收回了视线：“没有。”  
他一向说话简洁，跟客户做一般也是直奔主题，他觉得既然是打炮，那就少废话直接做更好，又不是谈情说爱，做什么幺蛾子。  
时锦烟闻言轻笑了一声，周石没有听出什么嘲笑的成分，反而被他歪着脑袋打量自己的样子吸引了目光，果然好看的人做什么都很引人注意。  
“莫姐说你什么都能玩哦。”时锦烟撑着脑袋，笑地有些俏皮，倒是打散了原本身上温和的气息，平白又添了些不同的诱惑来，这下可坐实了他在周石心里最初对他性格预判。  
时锦烟必定没有表面上那么好说话，说不定还是笑面虎。  
周石低低的应了一声，要是在会所里，他也不会这样拘束，但是像这种文艺咖啡厅，他一年也不会进来一次的陌生地方，倒是很难寻得自在。  
周石想了想，还是决定补充一下：“只要不太过分的，都可以。”他是缺钱，但也不想因此伤害身体，有些事情还是要事先谈好的，不然到时候引起矛盾的话，会很麻烦。  
像是想到了以前的麻烦事，周石不由皱了一下浓眉。  
时锦烟做什么好像都是漫不经心游刃有余的样子，他笑地温和，淡色的嘴唇动了一下：“哦。”  
“你很缺钱吗？”时锦烟柔柔地盯着周石，他只是有些好奇。  
周石犹豫了一下，抿紧的嘴唇透着拒绝和警惕：“这好像跟生意没什么关系吧？”  
“别介意，我只是好奇，没有别的意思，我这个人有的时候讲话会不太好听，抱歉啊。”他道歉的样子也没有多诚心，周石无所谓的耸了耸肩，对他恶言相向的人多了去了，他不是很在乎，横竖都是一个生意而已。  
“那......下周六吧，你到这个地址来，结束了我就把钱给你，一次一万，怎么样？”时锦烟低头迅速写了一个地址递给周石，他白皙修长的指尖修剪的整洁圆润，连脸指甲盖都是健康的淡粉色，在窗外阳光的照耀下像是在发光。  
这个价已经算行里比较高的了，周石伸手接过，礼貌地没有碰到他的手指，却不知时锦烟在他低头看地址的时候因为他这个举动又笑了一下，他比看起来更有分寸，时锦烟想。  
也好，找个人随时解决一下欲望，也总比谈场荒谬且没有未来的恋爱好，时锦烟想到这个，脸色有些冷，但没几秒又切换成了原本和煦文雅的状态，然而这些周石都没有发现。  
“好的，下周六晚上八点，行吗？”周石默默记下地址，随后把便签撕碎装在了口袋里，准备待会儿走的时候扔掉。有些约炮的客户比较注重隐私，说不定还有已经成家出来吃野味的，周石习惯了给双方都留一些隐私空间，要是客户给他发消息，他一般也会在记牢信息之后删掉消息记录，这样比较保险。  
时锦烟因为他这个动作又对他增加了一些好感：“做个身体检查吧？我那天也把我的体检报告给你。”  
“行。”周石完全没意见，对健康多份保障没什么不好，他也怕遇到那种无理取闹的疯子，但这种人很少见，而且莫莫一般会替他先把第一道关。  
谈的差不多了，周石就提议要先走，他晚上还有活要干，得回会所了。  
时锦烟也没有挽留，他朝周石点了点头，随后也不管他，径直拿起一旁的书看了起来，他应该还想在这儿待一会儿，周石想。  
他最后看了一眼如贵公子般俊美的时锦烟，随后推门走了出去。


	2. 鹭水郡别墅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刷卡上车

鹭水郡是阳光房产在A城城南郊外打造的高端别墅区，外表是温馨的三层小别墅，内里却不尽相同，且配备的硬件设施很好，环境安静不说，主要是阳光房产口碑一直很好，不论是房体本身还是小区物业，都是广受A城人民好评的，所以很多明星企业家都喜欢在这置办一栋小别墅住住。  
但这里的房价，哪怕是个卫生间，也是周石承担不起的，就算他还完了所有债务。  
周石没那种奢望，他看的很清，生活不容易，干嘛还要浪费时间爱慕虚荣为自己添堵呢？他又不是自虐狂。  
报上了时锦烟的名字，门卫放周石进了小区，也不知道是不是时锦烟事先交代过了。他是打滴过来的，小区很大，这会儿没车只能走着一栋一栋的找。  
好在周石方向感很好，115栋也不算远，只是位置有点偏僻。  
这会儿刚好七点五十六分，周石看时间正好，不早也不晚，随即便按了门铃。  
时锦烟应门很快，他刚洗完澡走到楼下准备倒水喝，开了门看见来人才想起来已经八点了。  
“时先生你好，打搅了。”周石礼貌的问候了一声，尽量不去看对方沾着水珠的白皙胸膛。他的睡衣扎的不是很紧，深蓝色的V字领口走光一大片，就算是在昏暗的夜晚，周石也觉得那片肌肤白的反光。  
对方墨色的发丝还带着湿气，有的地方干了，有的地方还潮湿着黏在一起，看起来有些凌乱，倒反而给时锦烟增添了几分孩子气。  
时锦烟没在意自己被人看去多少，他知道自己好看，喜欢这幅皮囊的人多的是，他也不介意再多一个。  
“进来吧，别杵门口了。”招呼人进来后，时锦烟就把人晾在了那，自己转身又去厨房到水了：“换鞋，你要喝水吗？”  
“好的，谢谢。”周石秉着一贯的礼数，他看得出来时锦烟虽然待人温和，但其实每个动作间又透着距离，其实很疏远，也很冷漠。  
周石换好了鞋就站在离大门的不远的地方，也没走到沙发上坐下，有些刁钻的客户并不喜欢出来卖的人乱碰他们住所的东西，可能心里还是觉得他们脏吧。  
趁着空档，周石大量了一下这栋小别墅的内里，是极简的都市风格，黑白灰三色打底，看起来有些冷清，虽然乍一看有些不符合时锦烟华丽的贵公子长相，但周石隐隐又觉得很符合他的性格  
没多久，时锦烟就一手端着一个印着黑猫图案陶瓷杯，另一只手拿着一个玻璃杯从厨房出来，他看见那人跟个木头似的站在门口，有些纳闷：“愣着干嘛，坐。”  
周石又说了声谢谢，这才走过来接过玻璃杯坐下。他随后掏出体检报告递给时锦烟：“今天上午刚去拿的，时先生你看一下，我各项指标都没问题。”  
“嗯哼，挺好，你等我一下。”时锦烟随意翻了翻报告就丢在了一遍，然后他起身去书房拿了自己的一份给周石，也好叫他安心。  
周石看的很仔细，他向来对自己的身体负责，觉得有必要在这种事上保持戒心，看了下日期也是今天的，周石才放下心来。  
“洗过澡了么？”时锦烟喝着水，他又开始进入漫不经心的状态了，浑身懒懒散散的气息，格外放松。  
“洗过了，我们......”本想说可以直接开始，周石不甚习惯时锦烟打量人的视线，他想早点结束早点回去休息，他刚下了班赶过来，其实很累。  
但对面的男人却不急，或许对他来说夜生活才刚刚开始：“再去洗一个，一楼走廊到底有个卫生间，备用睡衣挂在里面，你去换上。”  
既然是客户的要求，那就照做，周石一向很有原则，人家付了钱买享受的，自然是希望能得到尽心尽意的服务，“那我去一下，时先生稍等。”  
“叫我先生就好，时先生听起来像叫我爸。”  
“......好的。”果然不太好伺候，周石想。  
......  
“介意我把你绑起来吗？就手腕，轻一点的。”周石擦着头发走到客厅的时候就听那个难伺候的贵公子这么问，他微微皱着眉，心里不太愿意。  
“先生有特殊嗜好吗？”周石并不喜欢被束缚，这意味要把主动权交给另外一个人，而且，他以前有过那种体验，很没安全感。  
时锦烟走来抽走周石手里的毛巾主动帮他擦起了头发，他比周石只矮一点点，一米九几的身材高挑修长，有时候竟比周石更显压迫感。  
就比如现在，周石不着痕迹的退了小半步，却没想身前的人又跟着靠了过来：“别动，我帮你擦擦干。”  
“我自己来就好。”周石要去抢毛巾，又被那人躲开了。  
他不明所以，不知道擦个头发有什么好争的，被毛巾盖住头的时候就又听到那人碎道：“喏，这时候就该把你绑起来，你就不会反抗我啦。”  
嗓音温温柔柔的，比起威胁，更像是撒娇。  
周石抿了抿嘴不说话，也就任由那人在他头上动来动去了。  
“你头发硬硬的，摸起来好像我家小Q，”时锦烟对他笑了一下，好看的容颜那么近，差点晃瞎了周石的狗眼，“小Q是我养的柯基，就是腿很短的那种。”末了估计意识到自己又说了别人不爱听的话，然后又补救道：“我是说手感很好。”  
“......嗯.....”这真不是什么让人高兴的话题。  
“所以，小周，我可以把你绑起来吗？”俊美的男人紧追不舍，似乎为达目的善不罢休，“你看起来比我壮多了，又没做过下面那个，要是待会儿你不愿意反抗起来揍了我，那你可就倒霉了哦。”  
......他的关心好像真有那么回事儿一样，要是真打了顾客，自己多半要凉。  
虽然周石确实需要钱，但他还是觉得这个风险太大，鬼知道无法反抗后，这个不熟悉的贵公子会对你做什么：“先生，我还是不......”  
“两万，就手腕，行不？”时锦烟真的很会利用自身优势，他眨着乌黑水润的大眼睛，一脸讨好，也不强势，就只是紧紧盯着你，然后还加了钱。  
周石犹豫了一下，最后还是答应了，也不知道心里是真的为了钱，还是因为他那双亮晶晶的眼睛。  
“先生，过程中如果我因为不适要求你放开我，请不要拒绝，我很看重自身安全的。”周石不放心，最后还是打算要个口头约定，有总比没有好。  
时锦烟歪头眨了眨眼睛，笑得开怀，他欢欢喜喜地应了声好，手上立马动作起来。  
周石怀疑他的回答根本没走心，男人都是靠下半身思考的动物，想必时大公子也不例外吧……  
时锦烟速度极快的扯下了周石浴袍的腰带，本就松松垮垮的睡衣这下便完全散开了，露出里面柔韧且肌理分明的蜜色躯体来。  
因为常年从事体力劳动的缘故，周石的身材一直都保持的很好，挺拔、结实，胸膛饱满，连八块腹肌都十分明显，浅浅的人鱼线贴着腰滑进下身的神秘地带，黑色的丛林里是沉睡的巨物，就算没勃起，大小也很可观。  
“没穿内裤，这么迫不及待？”时锦烟绕道周石身后，将他的的手腕叠起来用睡衣的腰带绕了几圈，然后收紧。  
周石不安地动了动，绑的有些紧了，待会儿有特殊情况的话，他不一定能挣开，果然情欲上头的男人都不太可信。他随意嗯了一声，心里也不是很紧张，想着就算到时候挣扎不开，自己凭体格应该也不会吃亏才是。  
本来只是想快点打一炮就回去，所以就没穿内裤，没想到却被时锦烟认为是淫荡的表现。  
周石也没去辩解，他有预感，今晚肯定会很折腾，这样的话，还不如多省些力气，毕竟待会儿自己还要回宿舍的。  
把人绑好了，时锦烟这才推着人往沙发走。  
周石一个不稳，最后被人仰面压倒在了柔软的沙发上，手臂被压在身后，有些不舒服。他微微皱眉挪了一下屁股，希望找个令自己舒服的姿势，却没想到抬胯的动作又惹来身上人不怀好意的眼神。  
“小周，你真的好急，就这么想要我进去吗？”时锦烟专注地盯着被他压在身下无法反抗的健壮男人，有种微妙的满足感。  
想必，不管在哪种情况下，能压倒这样一个结实且比自己更有男性魅力的男人，心里都会有征服快感的吧。  
周石咬着嘴唇逼迫自己忍受站在自己双腿间的男人，他没把人一脚踹出去已经是极大地让步了，果然第一次做下面那个，还是有很大不习惯的。  
他偏过脸不去看时锦烟，两条又长又直腿不安地稍稍夹紧又放松，“没有，我刚压倒手了。”  
时锦烟感受着身侧传来的压力，随即又笑了：“我才不信，你个淫荡的小石头。”说完也不等周石反应，双手握住身下人的大腿根猛一使力，便把周石微阖的双腿打开到了极限。  
时锦烟顺势压上去，臂弯里挂着那双结实有力的大长腿，胯间勃起的凶器正巧对准了周石被迫展露的挺巧臀部。  
周石因为时锦烟的一句小石头有些恍惚，直到被人彻底压住了才又不甘不愿地转过头来盯着身上的贵公子：“先生，不要捉弄我。”他不太舒服地想把腿放下去，奈何对方两手用了十成撑在沙发背椅上，这样双手被绑在身后，双腿又被扛起的姿势，真的不太好着力挣扎。  
蜜色的双臀露出圆润的弧度，时锦烟好心情地挺了挺腰，刻意让周石感受自己的硬热，眼看对方僵硬了身子，这才确定对方后面真的是个雏。  
不知怎么的就有些开心，想到自己即将成为周石的第一个男人，时锦烟便控制不住的兴奋起来。  
随手拿过沙发缝隙里的润滑剂，时锦烟暂时空出右手把管状的软膏递到了周石嘴边：“打开它。”  
周石一时无言以对，他皱着眉头躲开，有些恼怒，烦这人怎么这么多事：“我没手怎么弄！”  
然而周石越是烦躁，时锦烟便越开心，他就是想打破这人彬彬有礼的样子，“用嘴啊，你的嘴不是还空着。”  
周石打心底不愿意，两人僵持了一会儿，最后还是他先败下阵来，看时锦烟大有自己不用嘴便一直耗下去的打算，周石心累至极。  
把戳到自己嘴边的润滑剂盖子叼在嘴里，周石又听到那人言语轻佻地说道：“咬紧了盖子，我转一下就好啦。”  
周石没忍住白了他一眼，引得那个恶劣的贵公子又挺腰顶了他几下。  
周石不自在地曲着被放开的右腿去推时锦烟，他这完全是下意识的反应，却没想到身上人又轻飘飘地放了句威胁：“再推我，把你腿也绑起来。”  
周石嘴里叼着润滑剂，抬眼去看微笑地时锦烟，明明是春风满面的亲切笑脸，却让周石莫名打了个冷颤。  
他估计真的会这么做......  
周石不想惹来更多奇怪的对待，索性彻底放开身体任由身上的人动作。  
......  
湿冷黏腻的胶状物被抹到了身后，温热细长的手指在未经人事的穴口摸索，刺探，这种诡异的入侵感让周石不自然绷紧了身体。  
“你放松点，我不好进去。”时锦烟白玉般的脸上带着微红，颇为情动的样子十分诱人，周石听见自己胸腔里被明显放大的心跳，暗暗唾弃自己的颜狗属性。  
他对美貌的人真的没什么抵抗力。  
然而这个美男子此刻已经把两只白皙修长的手指戳进了自己身后，周石难受地动了动屁股，无意间收缩后穴，感受到内里被手指打开按揉的诡异触感，他又忍耐地闭了闭眼睛，抿着嘴不吱声。  
一时间，整个大厅有些安静，只有股间细碎的水声让周石红了脸。  
“夹得这么紧做什么，我还没进去呢，你里面好热。”时锦烟感叹似地夸赞，奈何他身底下的人皱着眉头不理他，“你叫两声我听听。”  
周石不想搭理他，他已经对身上人的无耻程度无语了。  
瞧着周石都不愿意搭理自己，时锦烟也没觉得无趣，他觉得周石这样的倔脾气，其实十分可爱，把这样的人干到哭着求饶，那该是多大的挑战。  
三根手指继续摸索着，在不经意间碰到某个小凸起后，被压在身下的人突然紧绷着身子又曲起腿想推开自己，原本安分地挂在臂弯里的左腿也踢蹬起来。  
眼看周石震惊地瞪大了双眼轻轻呻吟了一声，时锦烟这才抽出手指又捞起身下人的右腿倾身压了上去，“小周敏感点那么浅，很容易达到高潮的吧，刚舒服吗？”  
老是说，很舒服，但也很诡异，全然没有体验过的快感从身体内部传来，周石有一瞬间的失神，那种过电般的快感真叫人受不住。  
听到自己喉咙里低哑的叫声，周石才意识到自己是被按到前列腺了。  
靠，鬼才会回答你舒服。  
周石在心里骂娘，面上却是不动声色咬紧了唇，丢人的叫声有一次就够了。  
时锦烟吮吸着周石性感的喉结，青茶味的沐浴露香气混着男性气息，十分好闻。  
他在周石放松的瞬间插了进去，被含在嘴里的喉结极快地滑动了几下，几不可闻的闷哼后，怀里蜜色的健壮躯体才紧绷又放松了下来。  
“啊.....你里面好热，好紧。”时锦烟的嘴看来就是不能歇着，周石斜着眼睛去睨他，他张嘴小声地呼吸，极力放松身体避免受伤，后穴的胀痛感十分明显，想想自己那里要承受住比自己尺寸还要大一些的巨物，真是不可思议。  
不过话又说回来，时锦烟的下面可真跟他好看的脸蛋不称。  
周石被一个撞击拉回散乱的思绪，他浑身燥热，额头上渐渐冒出汗来，没等他适应，海浪般的耸动让周石彻底迷乱在了这场情欲里。  
撞击，抚摸，亲吻。  
敏感点被不断碾压，顶弄，原本沉静的性器也渐渐兴奋起来，深色的顶端开始冒出液体，它被人抓住、玩弄，淫液被沾在白皙的手指上抹开，肌理分明的腹肌上亮晶晶的，红肿的吻痕遍布全身。  
“你真是不乖，发点声音出来有那么难吗？”时锦烟唯独对这个有些不满。  
周石的身体温热紧致，实在是美味的过分，胸肌饱满且富有弹性，一只手根本抓不住，他深色的肌肤就跟抹了蜜一般滑腻，因为体毛稀少的缘故，摸上去除了有些男性的粗糙之外，手感也很好。  
时锦烟看着收紧的手指间饱满的胸肉被箍的紧紧的，忍不住又低头舔咬了一番。  
听见身下人喉间压抑的呻吟，时锦烟这才满足地又深深冲刺了几下。  
湿润的甬道被干开了，但仍旧紧致，时锦烟仰头叹息了一声，为自己捡到个宝贝开心不已。  
他低头看了眼渐入恍惚的周石，知道之前水里的药开始起作用了。  
他怕周石第一次不习惯，所以为了让自己尽兴，下了一些药在水里。  
只是一些让人乏力的催情药物，时锦烟放的不多，他可不想把好好的合奸搞成了迷奸。  
但此刻看着周石越渐恍惚的脸，满身的刺都被情欲给软化了，结实的躯体彻底放开，露出了里面柔嫩的内里，这种强烈的刚硬与柔弱的反差，让时锦烟差点没忍住高潮了。  
看来下次试试迷奸也不错，时锦烟想，颜射的话，周石肯定不会同意，但如果周石睡着了，那就都尝试一下也未必不可，是吧？  
把自己放在一旁的腰带扯过来横在周石紧闭的嘴间，霎时压抑的声音便流了出来。  
时锦烟不顾暂时清醒过来的周石晃着脑袋挣扎，兀自些微暴力地用深蓝色的腰带勒住了周石的唇舌。  
他绑的有些紧，周石的脸颊被挤压着，腰带深深勒进了唇角，时锦烟看见他动着舌头想把腰带顶出去，然而除了把唾液弄的到处都是之外，并没有起到丝毫作用。  
“唔！唔唔唔！呼，呼......”时锦烟看他瞪大的眼睛里有些隐藏的很深的惊恐，心里莫名有些怜惜。  
他按住周石动弹不停的双腿，插在他股间的巨物休息片刻后又毫不留情地抽插起来，“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”  
“是不是觉得没什么力气？你之前喝的水里我放了点东西。”时锦烟捧着周石的脑袋亲吻他沾着唾液的嘴角，轻柔的话语像情人间的呢喃，然而他身下的动作却比猛兽更为凶残。  
每一次撞击都巧妙的顶在了周石的前列腺上，没几次过后，周石就再也绷不紧腰抵抗了，他感到手脚无力，脑袋也很重，昏昏沉沉的。  
听到身上人说给自己下了药，周石心里有些冷。他又不会反抗，不明白时锦烟为什么要这么对自己。  
看见周石紧闭双眼眉峰微皱，时锦烟像是猜到了他的疑惑，“因为，小周看起来就是要好好欺负，才会更听话呀。”  
......  
“你就是要被好好教训一顿，才肯乖乖听话是不是？”  
......  
那个变态也说过这种话......  
周石闭着眼睛，掩去了满目厌恶。  
......


	3. 包养

这一场欢爱仿佛没有尽头。  
周石被绑在身后的手已经麻木到没有感觉了，腮帮子被勒得生疼，他之前实在受不了的时候踢了时锦烟一脚，然后缩起肩膀蹭了蹭自己脸上的腰带，唔了几声示意时锦烟给自己松开。哪想到那个混蛋装作没看见，还特意曲解自己的意思。  
“小周，你是肩膀痒吗？我给你亲一口吧，亲一口就不痒了。”说完时锦烟就着还插在周石身体里的姿势就压过去咬了他肩膀一口，牙印还挺深。  
周石因为体位的缘故，被对方的巨物顶的更深了，他难受地想往上蹭一点躲开，却因为腰使不上力又被按着干的死死的，周石沉闷的叫了一声，心里有些绝望。  
他什么时候才能结束......好累......  
正面被内射了两次，后来又被翻过身子跪趴在沙发上按着射了一次，时锦烟拽着周石后脑勺的绳结从他背后狠狠地操弄，每干几下还特意拉了拉腰带，迫使周石后仰着脑袋接受自己的热吻。  
周石有些不堪受辱，但这么多年过来，受到侮辱多了去了，好在自己意志坚定，想想这次结束就能到手两万，下决定心忍忍也就过去了。  
结束以后就把他拉黑，周石忍受着身后断断续续传来的快感想到。  
等到时锦烟结束的时候，周石已经不记得自己射了几次了。可能药效还没有退，他的腿又麻又软，浑身也提不起劲。  
后面被彻底干开了，时锦烟退出来的时候那里一下子没法收紧，里面白色的浊液顺势就流出了不少。时锦烟今晚第一次皱眉有些不满，他用了七八成的力道扇打了一下周石的右臀，激痛令他立马收紧了穴口，“夹紧一点，别让东西流出来。”  
周石觉得不可理喻，他侧着身子去躲，奈何被彻底开发过后的身体虚软无力，没躲开多远又被时锦烟按着后脖子连着扇了好几下屁股，周石顶着红肿的臀部扭头去瞪时锦烟，有汗水划过脸颊，称着周石红红的眼眶，有点像眼泪。  
然而时锦烟知道，周石并没有那么脆弱。  
他看着周石满眸子的愤怒，心里有种被全然注视的畅快感，无比满足。他随手拿过一旁没用完的润滑剂，心情颇好地塞进了周石还柔软着无法抵抗的后穴里充当塞子。  
“唔！！不唔！”周石扭着腰臀想甩开身后的东西，下一刻又被时锦烟抽打了好几下。红肿的手印布满了蜜色的臀瓣，时锦烟压着无力反抗的周石，最后往他柔软且塞着润滑剂管子的后穴抽了一下。  
周石几乎是挨打的同时立马痛叫了一声，因为腰带勒着嘴的缘故却又无法张开，连他的痛叫声也是模模糊糊的。不知道里面有没有被划伤，火辣辣的痛感被冰冷的管子刺激着，渐渐转化为难以言喻的酥麻感，周石忍不住缩了缩后穴，敏感的穴口被时锦烟略带凉意的手指摩挲着，细密的麻痒刺激的他情不自禁又扭起了屁股。  
“真是骚呢，小周的屁股，又扭起来了。”  
周石没法反驳，但是红肿的眼里愤怒和羞怒积累，他看向时锦烟的目光恨不得把他给扎死。  
时锦烟笑着最后又重重地打了周石挺翘的屁股一下，“别看啦，起来，咱们去浴室，我给你洗洗。”  
周石被拉着禁锢的手腕被迫站起来，早已经散开的睡衣挂在小臂处，过长的下摆遮住了他指印斑驳的臀部，时锦烟无声地扶住因为腿软还有些站不稳的周石，在他看不见的地方眼神又暗了暗。  
屁股里夹着东西不好走路，再加上双腿虚软无力，周石几乎就是靠时锦烟托抱着才能移动。润滑剂的管子浸了液体之后很滑，就算周石因为不适收紧了后穴，那东西还是因着重力的缘故老是往下掉。  
周石想让他完全掉出来算了，他可不相信时锦烟会因此对他怎样。然而没等那东西完全掉出来，扶着自己的时锦烟就又把他塞了回去。  
周石：.......真他妈是个畜生玩意儿......  
磨磨蹭蹭进了浴室，还没等周石松口气，身边金贵的客人就又跟打了鸡血一样硬了起来。  
“唔......”被按在冰冷的大理石墙面上，胸前的两点也因此又挺立起来，周石咬紧了嘴里的腰带，那层丝滑的布料浸透了他的唾液，绑在脸上格外紧涩。  
这看起来俊美文弱的时锦烟，真的是个禽兽......周石苦涩地想。  
......  
在浴室里兽性大发又把人折腾了一顿后，时锦烟这才餍足地把人抱在怀里躺进了豪华浴缸。  
好心情地给人解开身上的绑缚，时锦烟托着周石因为昏迷而无力的脑袋仔细端详，这张只能算是端正的面容因为沉睡而显得十分安宁，没有了眉间深刻的褶痕，显露出些许稚气来。他年纪也没多大吧，时锦烟想，二十七八？  
他看着对方脸上明显的红痕，心满意足地在那里留下一吻。  
......  
周石醒过来的时候浑身酸痛，屁股麻麻的没什么知觉，唯独后面就像漏了风一样特别没有安全感。  
他捞过手机看了眼时间，五点三十五分，意识到自己昨晚被做晕了，周石有那么一瞬间想掩面遁走，奈何被操过度的身体不允许。  
看了眼四周简单的布置，周石猜自己应该是在时锦烟家某个客房里。不想在这多呆，周石下定主意费力爬起来，拿起一旁叠好的衣服穿上后，便匆匆离开了时锦烟家。  
......  
周石回宿舍啥也没做倒头就睡，直到傍晚才被手机铃声吵醒。他有起床气，虽然这几年因为生活环境的缘故有所收敛，但此刻接电话的口气也实在算不上好：“哪位？”  
“你吃火药啦！敢对老娘这么说话！”对面的女人嗓音吊得老高，似乎根本不怕周石的臭脾气。  
周石听声音就知道是谁，他叹了口气从床上坐起来，因为腰和屁股都不舒服的原因，所以动作格外缓慢，“莫姐，早......”  
“早你个鬼早，也不看看现在几点了，要不要晚上给你个假？”莫莫知道他昨晚接了单，看时间点和周石说话的语气，估计昨晚那单让他够呛。  
周石想了一下，也不推辞：“好吧，那就谢谢莫姐了。”他确实蛮累的，就算睡了一天屁股也还是不舒服。  
“看来昨晚累的够呛啊，怎么，那少爷这么热情？被榨干啦？”女人都爱八卦，莫莫也不例外。  
周石懒得理她，总不好说昨晚自己才是下面那个，第一次被干就是一夜，菊花也差点残了吧？他最后说了句再见就把电话挂了。  
睡了一天也睡饱了，一天没怎么吃东西饿得慌，周石磨磨唧唧爬起来准备出去找点吃的。  
找了件长袖衬衫穿上，也好遮遮手腕上还没褪去的印子，昨晚挣扎地有些厉害，饶是轻薄的丝绸腰带也留下了淡青色的痕迹。  
周石照了照镜子，幸好脸上没有，不然出门都要戴口罩了......  
真晦气，以后再也不为钱接这种有奇怪癖好的客户了。  
正准备出门，手机叮了一声。周石看着银行发来的短信通知，心里才畅快一点。  
既然钱到手了，周石翻到联系人，把备注名为“大公子”的电话号码拉黑了。  
舒畅......  
周石心情好转，连窗外明晃晃的路灯都瞧着顺眼不少，他哼着小曲往百米开外的大排档走过去。  
要不是为了时锦烟的钱，谁他妈高兴给那个难伺候的公子哥装孙子。周石吸溜着酸辣粉，吃的鼻尖冒汗，手机里开心消消X又过了一关。  
果然，心情好的时候连玩游戏都不卡关。  
然而愉快的感觉没持续多久，周石就被没有显示备注的来电打断了游戏，顺便还走错了一步，周石气的咬牙切齿，本来想挂掉，但又怕是那个客户落了东西来找自己要。  
他压着脾气接通了电话，顺便又抽过桌上的纸巾擦了擦额头和鼻翼的汗珠，“喂？哪位？”  
“呵呵，才过了一天就不认识我啦？”对面的声音悦耳动听，然而传到周石耳朵里，却只想让他把手机砸了，远离个十万八千里才好。  
周石闷声不吭，正寻思着该怎么回答，对面又说道：“原来那个手机号打你电话打不通了呢，把我拉黑了？”  
周石梗了一声，有点心虚，就这么拿了钱立马翻脸不认人，还真有点缺德，“哪能呀，可能是我不小心按错了，这段时间总有给我推荐贷款理财的骚扰电话，我可能拉错了黑名单了，嘿嘿......”  
“行吧，我就勉强信了。”对面的人似乎翻了个身，周石听见被褥衣物摩擦的声音，难不成他跟自己一样睡了一天？  
小钢炮也不是那么坚挺嘛，周石有些幸灾乐祸。  
“明天咖啡馆再见个面怎么样？有点事想跟你说说。”  
周石不太乐意，心想这单也结束了，对方爽了，自己钱也到账了，还有什么好见面好说的，“我明天.....要上班，会所里有事儿。”  
“嗯，那就后天，你要是后天还有事儿呢，那咱就大后天，怎么样？我等你。”对面的时锦烟讲话听起来不紧不慢的，周石眼前浮现出对方坐在床头半裸着白皙胸膛的画面，好不情色，但对方不达目的善不罢休的态度，也着实烦人。  
周石叹了口气妥协道：“时大公子，你有什么事直说好了，我最近真挺忙，我......”  
“忙着卖？我可是打算包你来着。”  
......  
电话有一瞬间的静音，时锦烟以为对方信号不好掉线了，“喂？周石？听见吗？”  
“嗯，听得见......还是别了吧，时先生，我哪能高攀的上您呀。”周石愣了一会儿才找着舌头回话，他是真没想到对方会提出来要包自己。莫名屁股有些疼，周石伸手抻了抻腰，他觉得自己吃不消。  
对面的人轻笑了一声，看起来没因为周石的拒绝而生气：“配不配的上我说了算，我只是包一只鸭，又没准备买你当男朋友，哪有配不配这个说法，你说是不是？”  
这是光明正大地嘲讽了，周石心里有些不舒服，但也压着脾气没发作，毕竟两万打一炮，也不是谁都玩的起的。  
“还是不了吧，时先生，你人眼光高，什么样的人找不到，何苦跟我一个小鸭子过不去呢，是吧？你那玩法我做不来，伤身。”周石也不废话，他下定决心不做的事，就算是别人拿刀架在他脖子上逼他，他也绝对不会去做的。  
时锦烟没再说什么，他估计周石昨晚被吓着了，既然这样明着邀请不行，他也不勉强，“那行吧，你先考虑考虑 ，先把我号码拉出来，我还会联系你的，要是到时候我再打不通，你就把屁股洗干净等着吧。”  
对面也不等周石回答就挂了，真是蛮气人的。  
周石戳着碗里还剩下一小半的酸辣粉，内心烦躁无比，感情他屁股是镶钻的，干起来特别有面子有感觉是吧？这都叫什么破事儿！  
也没心情再吃饭玩游戏了，周石结了账就往回走，打算回宿舍看个电影解解郁闷。  
手指在“大公子”的号码上犹豫了许久，最后周石暗骂了一声操，还是按了恢复键把那个被拉黑还没到一个小时的号码放回了联系簿里。


	4. 新债主

接下来几天还算安宁，但周石心里老惦记着那个没解决的隐患，连晚上应付客人都显得不太上心。  
跟周石搭伙儿的小岱看他魂不守舍的，拿着手里的冰啤酒就往他脸上按。  
“嘶.....冷冷冷！”周石手里忙着空不出来，连忙用肩膀去擦脸颊上沾到的水汽，“臭小子你干嘛？”  
“醒没？周哥，想啥呢？看样子也不像思春啊，再说了，秋天都来了，春天还早呐！”小岱也是月光会所的调酒师，他比周石晚进来一点，也小了六岁，今年好像还在读大学，半工半读的小岱很勤快，但他一般只有周末会来跟周石搭伙儿。  
周石挑着浓眉去看他，刚毅端正的脸上露出会所里女顾客专爱的那种邪佞，“你个小兔崽子，知道什么是思春吗？”  
“当然知道，就......春心荡漾呗。”也不知道小岱想到了什么，周石看他抵头扭扭捏捏地擦着杯子，要不是舞厅区的灯光晦暗交错，指不定还能看见他脸上的红晕。  
用脚趾头想也知道这人才是真的思春了，周石放下手里的杯子去揽小岱稍显瘦弱的肩膀，调戏道：“看来我们小岱弟弟才是那个有中意对象的人呐，跟哥哥说说是哪个，哥给你把把关。”  
小岱有些羞恼，他耸肩拨开周石流氓兮兮地调侃，虽然嘴角还有笑意，但下一秒又想到了什么似的，眉间露出些许怅然若失来，“不可能啦，他可是贵客来着。”  
“你都没试怎么知道不行，怂货。”  
“周哥你威武，你牛逼。”  
“瞎说什么大实话呢，我本来就威武，哎？你真不跟我说啊？”也不知道是不是跟莫莫做朋友久了，连自己也被传染的八卦起来。  
小岱犹豫了会，最后还是支支吾吾地跟周石坦白道：“就上次，你请假没来那次，有个长得贼好看的公子哥来咱这找莫莫了，我就看了一眼，哇......那眼睛那嘴巴那皮肤，那脸可真正好看！”  
“男的？”周石把调好的酒给女顾客划过去，顺便赠送了一个大方的微笑。  
小岱擦着被子的手不停，头点地跟小鸡啄米似的：“嗯嗯嗯！可高了，大概就.....比周哥你矮那么一点点吧。”  
小岱伸手比划了一下，那高度和描述，再加上那晚隐隐作痛的屁股，周石心里咯噔了一声：操，不会那么巧吧......  
他面上不动声色地继续套话：“那人来干嘛的？”  
“不知道啊，后来那人就跟莫姐去包厢了，然后没几分钟就出来走了，酒都没点。”小岱语气里满是失落，如果来喝酒的话，说不定还可以要的联系方式啥的，就算没可能长远发展，电话簿里留个美人的号码也很让人知足了诶。  
周石一看小岱那怂样就知道他在想什么，他大手一巴掌唬上去惹来一声痛呼，“醒醒干活吧！”  
......  
后来周石也没高兴去找莫莫求证究竟那晚来找她的人是不是时锦烟，那女人精的很，一点点风吹草动就能脑补出整片大草原，太可怕了。  
倒是隔天一早，又有人来打电话扰人清梦。  
打扰别人睡觉的混蛋都该被浸猪笼，周石接电话的那一刻迷迷糊糊的想。  
还没问是哪位，电话那头的人倒很自来熟地自顾自说了起来：“听说你欠了很多钱？”  
操......是那个表里不一的时大公子......  
周石一下子没反应过来他问了什么，愣了五六秒钟才明白对方查到了他的债务问题，他心里拉起警报，言语间也不再客气：“你什么意思？”  
对面时锦烟没有正面回答他，依旧在那自说自话：“还了十年了，还剩两百多万，不错啊，按这么高的利率，你一个人能坚持这么久，真的很厉害了。”  
“啧，你究竟什么意思？有话快说有屁快放。”周石从床上坐起来，露出被子的肩臂肌肉匀称，要是时锦烟在这儿，说不定就会扑上去好好啃咬一番。  
“这么凶，对曾经的大客户就这态度？”  
周石深吸一口气强迫自己冷静，暗自劝服自己没必要跟个不讲道理的小白脸生气，“时先生，你有事就说事，没必要拐弯抹角的，但丑话说在前头，就算你调查我也没用，虽然我欠了债，但我这十年也正正当当还了钱的，我一不偷二不抢，你这么抓着我不放是几个意思？”  
“我没想对你怎样，冷静一点嘛，”对面的人像是在翻什么东西，周石听见有人在碎碎交谈，但是因为声音太低太远，听的不是很清楚，“我刚加了你W信，通过一下，给你看个好东西。”  
周石火冒三丈，这会儿要是时锦烟在自己面前，他铁定要一拳头上去揍得他妈都不认识他了。然而虽然不知道对方的背景，但就冲他能买得起鹭水郡的别墅这一点来说，这个有钱的公子哥恐怕也不是自己能轻易得罪的。  
按着性子打开W信通过了那个柯基头像的账户，没几秒对方就发了个图片过来。  
周石点开原图看了几秒钟，心里更火大了，恨不得从电话里冲过去撕烂那张纸。  
电话还没挂，周石也不掩饰自己的愤怒，他紧皱的浓眉间掩着股戾气，这模样要是被小岱看见，怕是要吓坏人家耿直的小伙子，“你要干嘛？那协议是什么意思？”  
周石听见对面传来一阵轻笑，清亮的声音仿佛是那人就贴在耳边一般，“我刚跟你的债务公司签了转让协议，以后，我可就是你的债主啦，开心不？”  
“放你的臭狗屁！我不同意！”周石气地掀开被子坐在床边，结实匀称的双腿又长又直，连小腿肌肉也是饱满恰当的弧度。  
他浑身燥热，在十月微凉的天气里怒火冲天，满脑子想把人揍成猪头。  
电话那边的人语气闲散，反而跟周石形成了鲜明的对比，“不需要你同意，你是债务人，没权做选择啊。”  
“再说了，我很宽容的，就算我原价拿到了债权，我也可以给你打折的，只要你好好伺候我的话。”言语间的意思表露无遗，周石此刻是真的后悔惹到对方了。  
他撑着头叹了口气，就算知道发火没用，但是周石还是想骂人，垃圾高利贷，说被人买就被买了，一点原则都没有，真他妈垃圾。  
周石心累至极地抹了把脸，随即又咬着食指指节想了一会儿，确定自己实在是没办法改变现在的状况后，才颓丧地叹了口气，“时先生，时大公子，时大爷，你为什么就......抓着我不放呢？我也没什么好的，又糙有没情趣，身体也硬邦邦的，我们店里随便挑一个鸭子也比我香软知趣，您行行好，放过我吧！”  
时锦烟又笑了一声，笑声里满是愉悦，“可我喜欢你耐操啊，”婉转的尾音十分暧昧，让周石想起了那晚他压着自己微笑的样子，“你不知道自己被按在浴室墙面上挨操的样子是有多性感多好看，现在想想，我又硬了呢~”  
时锦烟刻意压低的语气侵略性十足，让周石原本因为暴怒而燥热的身体瞬间冷了下来。他回忆起那晚在浴室里的火热撞击和无法逃脱的压制，身体焉的有些发冷。当晚被肆意舔弄的后背现下浮起了细小的疙瘩，仿佛那人的唇舌又缠了上来，跟蛇信一样湿冷滑腻的触感，令人烦扰。  
周石一手撑着嘴不知道该如何接话，房间里一时安静下来。他是真的不愿意再跟时锦烟有任何瓜葛，但冷静下来想想的话，对方也的确出手大方。  
不是没有人愿意出高价买他一晚，但再高也不会超过两万。  
曾经也有客户因为很满意他的技术和服务，愿意包养他，但周石因为债务的缘故都拒绝了。若是被追债的找到客户头上，那岂不是会将事情越弄越糟。  
从没有人会花这么大心思主动去查他的背景，最后还把他的债务给买下来，周石不相信那帮吸血鬼会把他的债务原价卖给时锦烟，他们是放高利的，又不是做慈善的。  
所以现在的问题就是，时锦烟在钱的问题上比较好说话，但那也与他的癖好成正比。  
自己要不要赌一下呢？或许只要忍受他一年或者更短的时间，自己就可以从没完没了的巨额债款中解脱了......  
那是周石一直以来的愿望：还完债，过自己想要的生活。  
周石苦笑了一声，他发现时锦烟真的很会抓人把柄，打蛇打七寸，时大公子作为一个猎人，的确优秀。  
周石心里隐隐有了抉择，但整个人却十分矛盾。他十分排斥那种被人玩弄的无助感，比一般人要强健的身体和意志，都在叫嚣着拒绝被掌控。  
但话又说回来，这些东西，或者说尊严，在金钱面前，真的一文不值。  
至少对现阶段的周石来说，唯有钱才是最重要的。  
......  
时锦烟没有催他，他知道周石现在很矛盾，他让高秘书把协议原件放好，随后就端了杯茶倚在柔软的沙发上耐心等待。  
身底下的沙发已经换了一套了，是和原先那个差不多的款式。之前那一套因为和周石玩的太过，沙发面上都布满了精液和汗水，时锦烟懒得叫人清理，第二天就找人换了一套全新的送过来。  
......  
大概过了五六分钟的样子，时锦烟最终还是如愿听到了对方妥协的声音。他能想象出周石一番思想挣扎过后不情愿却又无力拒绝的样子，这种微妙的感觉让时锦烟有些得意。  
看吧，就算再难啃的骨头，最后也还是乖乖跳回了自己手里，并且这回可是自愿被煲成高汤了。  
“这样吧，后天是周日，你早上来一趟，我让我秘书拟一份协议出来给你看看，要是没问题，咱也可以签一下，别到时候说我欺负你。”时锦烟其实真的不太在乎那两百多万，他主要是觉得周石好玩，干起来也特别爽，性子又野，他已经好久没有遇到这么有意思的人了。  
跟对方约好时间，时锦烟又耍了几句嘴皮子之后才挂了电话。  
站在一旁的高秘书看对方心情不错，这才琢磨着开口探探风，“时总，花了这么多钱买个人，是不是有些太过了？”  
高秘书是时锦烟的得力助手，跟着他也有些年头了，除了之前追那个大明星，高秘书还没见过他们时总什么时候有这么高的兴致。  
时锦烟从沙发上站起来伸了个懒腰，他还穿着睡衣，这样一动作，原本松松垮垮的衣服简直是要落到腰迹。  
高秘书推了推眼镜回避眼前乍泄的春光，虽然知道自家老板性别男，爱好男，但长得好看的人总会让人想要多看几眼的，更何况爱美是女人的天性。  
时锦烟知道高秘书只是担心自己是不是又被哪个狐狸精给迷了眼，但周石可不是狐狸精，他是大屁股熊妖，“我又不缺钱，放心，只是买个鸭玩玩。”  
高秘书扯了扯红唇，美丽冷淡的脸上露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情：“这鸭屁股可不便宜。”  
时锦烟想了一会儿，随即同意：“是有点，可是耐不住那鸭子屁股是真的翘，得劲。”  
高秘书：......  
......  
另一边刚洗漱完光着膀子找衣服穿的周石打了个喷嚏：“操！谁在骂我？”  
......


	5. 协议买卖

自从加了微信后，周石总会收到时锦烟的骚扰消息。  
比如晚上睡觉非要他发语音说晚安，午间吃饭要打招呼，时锦烟工作太无聊也会发色图来打扰他，但周石都一概没有理会。  
比如今早要看他奶子的视频邀请，周石最后烦躁地把手机压在枕头底下躲进了浴室。  
周石秉着不要跟傻逼走太近会被传染的原理，将时锦烟无数的消息通知视为了空气。  
然而再怎么躲，周日还是要见面的。  
周石不自在地拉了拉外套，十月底的天气渐渐转凉，为了不感冒他今早还特意在短袖外面加了件夹克。犹豫了一会儿，周石最后终于像是下定决心般按响了时锦烟小别墅的门铃。  
......  
“每个月抵债二十万，你需要做的就是陪我解决不时之需，当然有的时候可能也会需要出个差之类的。鉴于你还有工作，我也不会要求你时刻陪同，但至少我让你过来找我的时候不能拒绝。”时锦烟顶着一头乱发，身上依旧是之前那件深蓝色睡衣，他像是刚起，咖啡的香味从他手上的猫咪瓷杯里飘出来，让人精神一振。  
他都不用上班的吗？整天睡睡睡，这也太清闲了吧，周石暗自诽腹。  
他仔细看着手里的合同，一一考量，说实话，条件真的过于丰厚了，一个月相当于能还二十万？那可真是超出他的想象太多了。  
况且他还能维持在会所的工作，虽然这样的话，他似乎就断了收入来源，连基本的生活费都拿不到，因为莫莫那边的工作一开始就说好了，是不会给工资的。  
但二十万，想想真的很心动，这意味着他再过一年就能把债务了清了，周石心头微热。  
“但如果我在工作，那我可能就没办法......”周石还想多争取一些私人空间，这样他或许可以去做一份别的工作来维持基本生活。  
然而时锦烟明显不愿意，他都忍让了那么多，也没让人随叫随到，这个小鸭子怎么就不知道体谅一下自己这个债主呢，“那是你的事，除了你在会所的工作，其他的时间你自己安排，我有你的工作时间表，我会尽量避开的排班时间的。”  
周石有些无语，莫莫那个臭女人是真的把他出卖到家了。  
时锦烟也没着急催他，他有百分之百的把握周石不会拒绝，条件这么丰厚的协议，可比他自己每个月哼哧哼哧出去卖划算多了，周石又不是傻子，这么好的机会不抓住，以后走的路指不定又得多艰辛。  
只不过是卖卖屁股而已，时锦烟喝了口咖啡打量着坐在对面沙发上健壮男人，因为屋子里比较暖和的缘故，周石进门后就把外套脱了。  
肌理分明的肱二头肌，还有线条利落的小臂，无一不让时锦烟觉得心动。深色的牛仔裤包裹着他挺翘多肉的臀部，让时锦烟不禁回忆起那晚它弹性且略带粗糙的触感，那是满满的男性气息，但它们在自己手里扭动挣扎的时候，却又有种别样的脆弱。  
时锦烟借着杯子掩饰自己浮现出欲望的面容，他不动神色地交叉着翘起右腿，好遮住腿间那个明显兴奋起来的东西。  
对面的人犹豫了许久似乎终于有了决断，时锦烟看着他抬起右手捂住了自己的嘴，随后又缓慢地拿开，骨节分明的手指擦过厚度适中的嘴唇，那个陷入沉思的男人居然还下意识张嘴咬了下指节。  
时锦烟知道那些只是周石思考的习惯性动作，但他就是止不住硬了，这个该死的、诱人的鸭子！  
......  
最后，周石考虑再三终于是拿起茶几上的笔在乙方那里签上了自己的名字，在写完最后一横的时候，周石似乎听见对面那个俊美男人放松地舒了口气。  
周石有些纳闷，他抬头看见了对方想把他立马拆吃入腹的眼神，想了想还是把一些疑惑按回了肚子里。  
“签好了？”时锦烟的动作没变，但言语里明显露出了十足的侵略性。  
周石低沉地嗯了一声，他隐隐猜到对方接下来想做什么了，毕竟眼神那么直白，而且他又不是未经人事的少年。  
果然，先前那个懒洋洋的贵公子早已不知道到哪里去了，现在坐在周石对面的，是条蠢蠢欲动的毒蛇。  
“很好，把衣服脱光了，跪倒我这里来。”时锦烟毫不客气，既然已经签字画押完毕，那这只小鸭子从这刻起就是自己的了，憋了好几天的欲望没有好好发泄，时锦烟显得有些迫不及待。  
他下意识不去思考自己为何不出去找乐子的行为，就算有片刻的疑惑，但在看到周石裸露在空气里那对饱满的胸肌后，满脑子也只剩下要操死这个性感小鸭子的想法了。  
......  
深蓝色的丝质浴袍被打开，些微凌乱着半挂在时锦烟身上，他肌肤似雪，修长的四肢随意摆放着，就算整个人慵懒不已，也掩盖不了满身的贵公子气息，好像他生来便是要让人好好宠爱着服侍一般。  
周石虽然真心赞叹对方美丽的样貌，然而等他看到时锦烟欲将勃发的腿间时，他一时间又有些犹疑。  
那晚猛烈的性爱着实吓着他了，周石不安地咽着口水跪在地上，赤裸的身体让他更加没有安全感可言。  
看着健壮倔强的周石按捺着脾气静静地跪在自己双腿间，时锦烟便是一阵满足，这是任何男人都抗拒不了的征服快感，“磨蹭什么呢？给我含含，你不知道它有多想你。”  
虽然嘴上说着不要脸的荤话，但时锦烟就是有本事能把这等淫秽龌龊的事搞得理所应当冠冕堂皇，甚至还能带出点不同流俗的高雅来。  
周石根本不知道怎么接话，他以前也不是没给人口过，那些坏脾气的小少爷们只有伺候好了才愿意给更多小费，然而像时锦烟这么大个儿的，周石是真的还没见到过。  
犹豫着伸手握住，虽然有了心理准备，但周石还是被它的温度给吓了一跳。尽力掩饰了内心的震惊和排斥，但本能的抗拒也还是骗不了人的。  
时锦烟觉得周石有些可爱，明明浑身上下都散发着抗拒的气息，但人还是乖乖地跪在自己身前，这只小鸭子的意志力还真是顽强。  
但就是这样子，才更好玩啊......  
时锦烟低垂着眼眸，过长的睫毛遮掩了眼底的戏谑，“我说了要你舔它，摸来摸去的，是嫌它还不够大么？”  
周石缩了缩宽厚的肩膀，眉心拧出极不情愿的弧度，纠结了许久才低低地回道：“没有......”  
他深吸了一口气，做足了心理准备后将眼前颜色略深的巨物一口含进了嘴里。  
陌生的男性气息扑面而来，不是很难闻，却也让人喜欢不起来。周石尽可能地收起牙齿，灵活的舌头舔弄着口腔里硕大的龟头和粗壮的柱身，没多久就唇舌酸麻起来。  
太大了......  
周石偷偷抬眼望向头顶那个兀自叹息的贵公子，想悄悄地往后缩一点空出点距离来缓缓，然而没想到才有动作，后脑勺就被人一把按住，紧接着口中的硕大便一下子闯进了自己毫无防备的咽喉深处。  
“呕......唔！呼......放......呕！”周石胡乱挣扎着推拒身上的桎梏，也不知道是不是体位的原因，一时间竟然反抗无能。看来时锦烟并不像表面上那样柔弱无力，他其实力气大得很。  
周石被噎地直反胃，那玩意儿真的太大了，他怀疑要不是时锦烟暴力压榨，他根本没法把那根东西完全吞下去。  
头顶传来满足的喟叹，“嗯~又热又湿，小周你真棒，你上下两张嘴可都是宝贝。”时锦烟看着身下还在推拒的男人，心里又是一阵得意，若不是先前特意装成手无缚鸡之力的样子，现在可就不能欣赏到这种风景了。  
周石挣扎不开，因为窒息的缘故，动作也渐渐虚弱了下来。他跪坐在地上，抵着时锦烟的大腿根的双手微微颤抖，来不及吞咽的口水滴滴答答弄得到处都是。每次深喉都被按到了极致，周石愤怒地抬眼去瞟头顶那张美丽的脸，然而却只是把人逗得更加开心罢了。  
又被迫按着脑袋抽插的十来下，周石才堪堪被放过，性器黏连着口水将周石红润的嘴唇染得亮晶晶的。  
时锦烟没忍住又把人按住，随后挺着胯在男人脸上蹭了好几下，腺液混着口水将周石周正严肃的脸弄得乱七八糟后才罢手。  
周石跌坐在一边轻呕了几声，还没缓过神就又被压在地毯上打开了屁股。凉凉的液体夹着手指在后穴口徘徊，激得他不由自主收缩臀肉夹紧了臀缝。  
毫无征兆地，屁股上挨了火辣辣一掌，周石甩头用眼神杀过去，要不是看在贵公子是自己债主的份上，他老早就把人按着脑袋往茶几上撞了。  
“我还没进去呢，夹那么紧做什么？”时锦烟像是压根没看到周石冒火威胁的眼神，他游刃有余地压住身下人暗自蓄力的健壮大腿，随后草草做了几下扩张，就就着性器上还未干涸的口水干进了周石温暖的甬道里。  
“啊......嘶......”痛叫了一声，周石便立马咬唇藏住了呻吟，他仅剩的尊严决不允许自己在他人面前示弱。  
被进入的一瞬间疼痛难当，好在抽插了几下后便在润滑剂的作用下流畅了起来，周石有些悲哀地想，他是不是还得感谢时锦烟记得用上了润滑。  
阔别了几天的后穴紧致依旧，时锦烟十分满意，他微阖着凤眸附身去亲吻趴在地毯上光裸的男人，从对方深蜜色的后颈到肌肉匀称的肩甲，坚实的手臂和柔韧的劲腰都极为诱人。这鸭子，真是个性感尤物。  
他究竟是怎么能做了这么多年1还不被爆菊的？那些人怕不是都瞎了眼吧......  
随即时锦烟又暗暗嗤笑了一声：也得亏他们都眼瞎不是？不然自己怎么有机会做这小鸭子后面的第一个男人呢？  
......  
时锦烟这回并没有折腾周石太久，他本就是性之所至，发泄过一次后就好心情地用手帮周石也弄了出来。虽然这次没能让小周靠后面高潮有点可惜，但想到他们来日方长，时锦烟也就作罢了。  
发泄过后的那种备懒又涌了上来，时锦烟毫不忌讳地大敞着浴袍坐在沙发上欣赏对面正在穿衣服的男人，裸露的性器安分的沉静在他白皙修长的双腿间，眼看周石只是随意用纸巾擦了擦股间就有些想笑，这人就这么不想跟自己呆在一起？“不洗一下？”  
周石穿衣服的动作不停，他后穴还隐隐作痛，谁知道会不会因为洗澡而变得更严重，“不用了，我还有事，要回去。”他低眉顺眼地回答，看起来很是乖顺。  
然而这都是假象而已，时锦烟见过他被干痛时那凶狠的样子，细细品来，都很有趣。  
“那好吧，不过，明晚你得和我去参加个庆功宴，假我都帮你请好了，不用担心。”时锦烟不怀好意地站起来走过去，顺手为周石理了理外套的领子。  
周石纵然有万般不愿意，那也得答应下来，这毕竟也是工作的一部分。  
那人作恶的手不知何时又伸到了周石股间，隔着裤子用力按了按他刚被摧残过的穴口。  
“嘶......”有些疼，周石下意识往前倾想躲开，一不留神又被时锦烟搂住腰抱在了怀里。  
“衣服不用担心，我会让我秘书准备好的，至于工作，我已经跟你们莫姐打好招呼了。”时锦烟抱着周石柔韧的腰身摸来摸去，时不时掐上一两把，大有再来一炮的想法。  
周石听完露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，“时大公子，您可真体贴。”他瞄了眼面前这人白皙赤裸的胸膛，只觉分外扎眼，对方靠在自己小腹处的那坨凶器不时戳自己那么一下，像极了威胁。  
“好的时总，我明天会去的。”你他妈能不能别捅我了，欠砍的命根子！  
“嗯哼，明晚七点，海鸣酒店，你到时候在大门口等我。”说完又是一挺腰，把周石气的牙痒痒但又不好表露在脸上。  
周石烦躁地应下来，随后又扯了几句，轻轻推开时锦烟就想走，却没想到又被人拽住手臂拉了回去。  
轻柔的吻落在右脸颊，像极了情人间的告别。  
“真不考虑再跟我来一次？”虽然时锦烟的下一句话让人听了想发飙。  
周石端着服务用的微笑拉开时锦烟的手臂，依旧是皮笑肉不笑的样子：“不了时总，我真有事。”这时候管他有事没事，反正都得说有事！  
时锦烟有些遗憾，然而不知道想到了什么，下一瞬又眉开眼笑起来：“那好吧，咱明天见~”  
......  
虽然他笑起来真的很好看，但这也改变不了他是个性爱变态的事实......  
周石默默转身出门，木着脸努力想把脑海里那个贵公子的美丽脸蛋给擦掉，然而似乎并没有什么软用。  
哎......我为什么是个颜狗呢？周石自遇见时锦烟以来第一百零四次叹气。


	6. 晚宴上

晚六点五十分，海鸣酒店大门口。  
周石躲在暗处抽了支烟，反正约定的时间还没到，他一点也不急。  
海鸣大酒店是整个A省数一数二的豪华酒店，它始建于上个世纪，经历过战火的洗礼仍屹立不倒，一路走来，几乎成为了A省酒店行业的传奇。  
而它的老板，据说也姓时。  
这么巧吗？周石不太确定。  
虽说时锦烟平日里看起来就像个没事干的二百五公子哥，不缺钱，也不见他工作，那说明家里是顶有钱的，但至于有钱到什么地步，周石不清楚。  
但也与自己无关，周石看了眼手表随手掐了烟，理了理夹克便抬脚从花坛处的阴影里走出来往酒店金碧辉煌的门口走过去，无论时锦烟是什么背景什么身份，他现在只是自己的金主而已，但愿等还请债务，他们就能一拍两散，周石漫无目的地想。  
......  
刚在门口站定，一旁迎宾的服务生就走了过来：“先生你好，请问你是周石周先生吗？”  
额......这酒店的服务生究竟是怎么做到一眼就认出他来的？  
“我是。”  
长相端正的服务生微微一笑，像是看出了周石的疑惑：“时总给我看了您的照片，让我告知您去三楼310号化妆室等他。”  
“好吧，谢谢。”周石不自在地挠了挠头往里走，他顺着服务生示意的方向找到了电梯，随后再次跟这个面善的小哥道了谢。  
到三楼问了几个人，周石这才摸索着找到了化妆室。  
海鸣大酒店内里极为宽敞，三楼一般被作为宴会厅使用，各厅与各厅之间可以隔断，也可以组合，利用率很高。  
周石要找的化妆室在走廊的最深处，这样的房间其实有好几个，但为了美观，所以设计都比较隐蔽，若不是在装饰的屏风后，便是在拐角深处，着实有些不好找。  
所以等周石满头大汗地走进310室时，已然过了约定时间十分钟了。  
时锦烟正没形象地窝在软沙发里刷手机，他看也没看门口跟他讨好着道歉的周石，只是有些冷淡地开口：“锁门，把衣服脱了。”  
周石顿了一下，心里有些不痛快，但面上却丝毫没显露出来。当初明明说好了七点是在大门口碰头，又没说要在这么个难找的小房间里......  
然而人家是金主，是爸爸，周石纵然有些不快，但也是极为速度的脱光了全身。  
他有着极高的职业操守，拿人钱财，便是要给人最好服务，周石向来很有原则。  
等到全裸着走进沙发，刚还不愿搭理人的时锦烟突然就伸手捞过周石柔韧结实的腰身，他就跟个调戏良家妇女的浪荡子那般把人搂在怀里，低头就啃上了怀里人饱满弹性的胸膛。  
“嘶......你属狗的吗？”时锦烟太用力了，周石敢肯定，牙印明天都不会褪。  
时锦烟不说话自顾自地啃，从胸肉到乳粒，从左边到右边，一点一点又吸又啜，边边角角也不放过，几下之后，周石饱满的蜜色胸膛就红了一大片，他被时锦烟弄得又痒又黏腻，没过多久也呼吸沉重起来。  
男人就是这方面的动物，禁不起撩拨，周石仰着头任由金主爸爸凶残地啃弄他的喉结，在微微的眩晕感中突然有些伤感。  
“以后不准迟到了，知道了吗，小周宝贝？”时锦烟温柔地靠在周石耳边呢喃，空闲的左手顺势捏了几把劲腰后又钻进了他挺翘臀部的秘密地带。  
“知道......嗯！”招呼也不打，时锦烟就急躁地戳进去了一根手指，没经过润滑的甬道干涩不已，虽然昨天刚被打开过，然而经过一晚的休憩，那儿又恢复了如初的紧致。  
周石被弄痛了，他皱着眉头忍住痛哼，好在时锦烟也没打算弄伤他。  
周石尽量放松身体好让孩子气的时总动作，随后便见他抽回手在背后的沙发缝隙里摸索了几下拿出了一罐润滑剂。  
有些想翻白眼，周石克制住自己，他不能对这种小房间期望过高的。  
有了润滑后扩张便顺利了些，周石按捺住想要反抗的冲动，乖顺地靠在时锦烟的颈侧以隐藏自己忍耐的表情。  
高大结实的男人微微紧绷着，被稍显瘦弱的俊美男子搂在怀里，这画面竟有一种怪异的和谐美感。  
周石蜜色的肌肤在灯光下格外诱人，饱满的肌肉因为忍耐而绷出好看的弧度，让时锦烟满意之余也差点压制不住自己的兽性，可惜，宴会快要开始了......  
时锦烟狡黠一笑，他从西装口袋里掏出早先准备好的跳蛋，拇指粗细的小玩意还是可爱的粉色，他趁周石埋着脸的时候悄悄塞进了那早已湿漉漉软腻腻的后穴里。  
周石立马就被明显不属于人体触感的异物吓了一跳：“什么？”  
他扭着腰想挣开时锦烟作乱的手，没想到才动了几下挺翘的屁股就被毫不留情地剐了一巴掌。  
“唔！”  
“别动！再动抽烂你的屁股。”时锦烟有些不耐烦，刚正往里推跳蛋呢，怀里这不听话的玩意儿就开始不安分了，骚屁股扭得这么起劲，滑腻的触感让时锦烟差点没把持住当场办了他，果然得找个时间再好好治治他才行，否者这块顽石就不知道听话两个字怎么写！  
在润滑剂的帮助下，小巧的东西终于被送到了蜜穴最深处，跳蛋凹凸不平的表面紧紧抵住周石敏感的兴奋点，呼吸动作间似乎都会刺激到它，等到时锦烟抽出手指把手上残留的润滑剂涂到周石乳头上时，他便发现小周石弟弟已经颤颤巍巍地半立了起来。  
时锦烟轻笑了几声，心情明显好了起来，他又伸手捏了几下手心里富有弹性的臀肉，随后才漫不经心地说道：“无线遥控跳蛋，专业渠道购买，放心使用，你待会儿可要跟紧我啊，别因为太兴奋了就随处发骚，这酒会上可都是吃人不吐骨头的豺狼，我们小周这么棒，可不要被叼走了。”  
周石心里别扭的紧，但碍于身份又不能说什么，本来自己就是出来卖的，这副身体还不是随了金主的性，想怎么玩都行。  
“时总，你就放过我吧。”周石伏低地讨饶，但在以往的交易关系中，周石或多或少也总是占着主导地位，所以此番动作做起来还真是不太利索，别别扭扭地，直把时锦烟又看笑了。  
“谁让你迟到的，以后你要是不听话，我可是有的法子治你。”时锦烟俏皮地皱了皱鼻子，俊美的脸上满是奸计得逞地快乐，他这样子看起来还真不像是个比自己还大了一岁的成年男子。  
本来也是，周石自己本身就长得比较看老......  
话说到这份上，周石哪里还不明白，看来就算今天不迟到，这时总也会另外找个由头把那个小玩具塞到自己屁股里的。  
真要命......  
又被抱着亲了一会儿，直到周石满胸膛都是口水和红痕后时锦烟才放开了他。  
最后留恋地亲了亲周石泛着红意的脸颊，时锦烟这才指着更衣室对他说：“把里面的衣服换上，从里到外，动作快点，还有十分钟宴会要开始了啊。”  
周石简短地嗯了一声就起身往那边走了过去，才刚迈开步子，屁股里那玩意儿就不经意擦过了敏感点，酥酥麻麻的快感从内里蔓延到腿根，继而前面也蠢蠢欲动了起来。  
周石顿了下脚步，悄悄握了握拳之后才又迈开步伐尽量平稳的走向了更衣室。  
时锦烟把玩着手机，默默把那人光裸健美的背影存到了相册里。  
想起那只小鸭子刚刚因为快感而绷紧的臀部，时锦烟再度难耐地按了按自己裆部，“你等等，等他熟透了再吃，会更美味的。”  
这么一番作弄下来，刚刚因为见到那家伙的烦闷心情也彻底放松了下来，时锦烟打开聊天软件又嘱咐了高秘书几件生意上的事后，像是突然想起了什么，又提高了点音量朝更衣室里的人喊道：“裤子和外套拿出来，我来给你穿。”  
“......嗯......”周石盯着被他拎在手里的黑色丁字裤，颇是有气无力地应了一声。  
......  
白衬衫有些贴身过头了，压着刚刚被玩弄过的乳粒印在白色的布料上，隐隐约约的样子比脱光了似乎更诱人了。  
稍长的布料遮住了半个屁股，蜜色的臀瓣在白衬衣的衬托下更显色情，何论上面还有几个鲜明的红色指印。  
时锦烟精心准备的丁字裤，在佩戴者的几番犹豫之下终于还是被穿了上去。黑色的细带隐没在结实挺翘的蜜色臀瓣中央，渐渐变宽的前半部分堪堪遮住了周石尺寸不小的阳具，黑色的丛林围绕，令人血脉喷张。  
“真好看。”时锦烟掐着周石的腰强迫他把臀部对准自己，进而由衷的夸奖道。他抬手轻轻勾起卡在周石臀缝里的黑色带子，稍稍用力拉扯之后又一下松手让他弹回了原处，轻微的疼痛让周石抖了抖身体，好在忍住了没躲开。  
背对着时锦烟的周石满脸不耐，他已经在心里把这位贵公子的祖宗十八代骂了个遍，安安稳稳打个炮不好吗？为什么非要搞这些乱七八糟的玩意儿，真是烦人！  
心里还骂骂咧咧的，然后屁股上又冷不丁被人咬了一口。  
是真的咬！下口还挺狠！  
周石倾身往前想躲，奈何又被身后的人死死掐住了腰......  
“给你屁股上盖个章，这样你就跑不了啦~”时锦烟愉悦的声音从身后传来，让周石特别想一拐子把人揍到西伯利亚去。  
他面无表情地转身把手里的西服外套塞给时锦烟，随后又忍着不适往远离金主的地方走了几步兀自弯腰穿上西裤，“时总，我们赶时间。”  
时锦烟：为什么不把屁股对着我穿裤子呢，好可惜啊......  
......  
今晚的宴会是大明星何小卿的私人生日趴加庆功宴，照理来说，时锦烟不应该带外人来的。  
然而要怪就怪这何小卿，虽然人小但野心不小，好好的生日趴非得喊些大碗来一起庆祝，搞着搞着，索性也就冠了个庆功宴的名头，说是要庆祝自己最新电影成功上线，预祝大卖。  
其实说白了就是邀请圈子里那么些男男女女们过来捧个场，然后拉拉关系，如果能多个投资什么的，那就再好不过了。  
何小卿是现下实打实的流量明星，人长得好看，白白净净的，又斯文又书生气，看起来就像邻家小弟弟一样惹人怜爱，但周石偶尔瞥见他眼里闪过的精光，便下定主意要离他远一些：这小白兔看起来可没表面上那么纯真可爱。  
黑色燕尾服更好地衬托出了周石高大挺拔的身形，无论是宽阔的肩背，柔韧的窄腰，还是那双让何小卿望尘莫及的大长腿......  
这让何小卿忍不住恶意揣测了一番他和时锦烟的关系。  
“时总，你身边这位是？”何小卿一身白色西服，看起来就跟白马王子一般俊秀迷人，就是这身高，着实矮了些。  
周石一米九三，时锦烟起码也有一八五，但这位白马王子......一七五不能再多了吧.....  
周石尽量忽略屁股里那个磨人的小东西，端着香槟的右手微抬，用酒杯遮住了自己不自觉上扬的嘴角：噗，真是太娇小了点。  
其实何小卿怎么也有亚洲人的一般身高，但就是那么站在那跟周石和时锦烟一比，看着实在是......很娇小。  
主要还是周石太大只了。  
......  
时锦烟今天俊美异常，他本就好看，墨蓝色的西服更是衬得他光彩照人。  
“我一个朋友，今天带他来长长见识。”他说话依旧轻轻地、淡淡地，但周石不知为何就能听出点别的东西来。  
像是炫耀，像是警告。  
他默不作声地观察着何小卿，在对方揣测他跟时锦烟的关系时，周石也在猜想这小白兔与他金主是否也有些什么......  
哇，一个大瓜，说不定非常好吃，周石忍住屁股被金主抚摸的灼热感，内心的小恶魔渐渐露出了微笑。  
几人又虚伪地寒暄了几句，后来在何小卿地极力邀请下，时锦烟最后还是面上不乐意其实心里又有点小愉快地跟着何小白兔去应酬了。  
别问，周石就是看出来了。  
他刻意忽略了时锦烟离开时满是警告的眼神，径自往摆满了糕点、熏肉的长桌走去。  
折腾到现在他早就饿了，来之前又没垫垫肚子，现在他满脑子都是肉，肉，肉！  
尽量平稳地迈着小步子走到自助餐桌前，周石斯文地端起一盘培根，他得用很大的意志力才能控制住自己不要狼吞虎咽，不然就太丢金主脸了。  
金黄的培根煎的恰到好处，再配上抹了黄油的吐司，再来一片黄瓜，火腿，嗯~美味！  
周石正愉快地享受着美食，然而还没来得及咬第二口，就有人拍他肩膀打断了他。  
“真的是你！”这万份惊喜的声音，让周石一时间犹豫要不要先把第二口咬了再说......  
举着还剩一半的自制三明治回头，周石就看到了那张熟悉又陌生的脸，“嗯？”  
......


	7. 晚宴下

来人跟周石几乎一般高，然而又稍显瘦弱。  
白皙清丽的脸庞，灿若星辰的眸子，粉色的嘴唇漾开了好看的弧度，他整个人像极了周石小时候，他妈妈种在院子里的百合，在夏日的清晨，浇完水后娇嫩欲滴又芳香高贵的样子。  
周石又那么一瞬间的失神，高兴与欣喜划过心头，然而唇舌微动，舌尖传来刚刚尝过的培根味时，他又镇定了下来。  
他与他的小百合，终究还是错过了......  
......  
“周石？是你吧，小石头？！”来人兴奋地掐着周石的双臂，力气之大，让周石有些疼痛，好像心尖尖也被揪紧了一般。  
然而他看了眼手里被咬了一半的三明治，又看了眼面前兴奋至极的柳鄞，脑子里乱糟糟地。他还是很饿，但又不知道该怎么打发走多年未见发小。  
“嗯......你太激动了柳鄞，淡定点，淡定点。”周石与他拉开距离想挣开，然而柳鄞却跟磕了药一般根本不听劝。还没等周石开口说下一句，面前这位清隽高雅的柳先生就微红着脸一把把周石抱在了怀里。  
“？？！！！哎哎哎，柳鄞！柳鄞！三明治！三明治要弄你身上了！快放开我！”周石皱着脸小声喊道，这里人来人往的，他也不好大声嚷嚷。他尽量举高右手，避免手里的食物碰到柳鄞看起来就价值不菲的西装，要是弄脏了他可赔不起。  
柳鄞还亲昵地埋在他颈间喊他小石头，周石没由来觉得烦躁，他稍显粗鲁地推开柳鄞，努力让自己不要露出不耐烦的表情来，毕竟多年不见，总归会伤人心的。  
他对柳鄞多多少少还有些不舍，但这十多年下来，再多的感情也消磨光了。  
柳鄞眼里亮晶晶的，似乎还有泪光，周石深吸了一口气往四周扫了一圈，希望刚刚的事别被金主看见了，不然指不定又要倒霉。  
“小石头，我好想你！”重逢的喜悦让柳鄞白皙的两颊飞上了红霞，配上他闪着星光的黑眸，整个人耀眼极了。他倾身过来想牵住周石的手，却被周石默默躲开了。  
气氛陡然尴尬了起来，周石看了看手里还剩一半的三明治，突然就没了胃口，他叹了口气把东西扔在一边，随手扯过餐巾擦了擦手。  
柳鄞的眼神有些受伤，他讨好似的贴近周石，靠近他身后的右手不动声色地揽上了周石柔韧的窄腰，“小石头，你不开心？你......不想看到我吗？”  
许是这语气太幽怨了，周石本就烦躁的心情更加难过了起来，但他又不好对着自己的初恋发作，更是因为这杂乱的情绪而忽略了柳鄞的动作。  
“没有，能见到你我也很高兴。”这话有些违心了，但周石此刻又不知道该说些什么。  
他还能说什么呢？从柳家一家人不告而别开始，他就已经对某些东西彻底死心了，十几年过来，没了这段感情，自己还不是过的好好的？  
周石兀自理了理情绪，刚要开口寒暄一番，哪知原本安安分分呆在屁股里的那个小东西突然就造作了起来。  
操啊！  
清晰的震动感紧贴着肠壁传递到脆弱的敏感点上，周石咬唇压住呻吟，闭了闭眼睛，腿一软就要往一边倒去。  
太刺激了！这简直要了周石的老命。  
细密的酸麻感从大腿根部慢慢延伸开来，而股间原本感觉不甚明显的丁字裤细带在这一刻也彰显出了它的存在感，周石按捺住想要并拢大腿摩擦性器的欲望，他满头大汗地抬头去找时锦烟，想求他赶紧停下来。  
然而一旁的柳鄞第一时间发现了周石的不对劲，他扶着不知为何瘫软下来的周石，满脸紧张，“小石头，小石头你怎么了？你哪里不舒服？我送你去医院好不好？”  
周石嫌他啰嗦，“你闭嘴，吵死了。”本来就忍欲望忍得辛苦，身边这人还叨叨叨个没完，真是烦人。  
柳鄞看他还有力气呛自己，担心之余又有些开心：“你果然还是跟以前一样爱乱发脾气。”  
周石：......  
他回头看见贴的极近柳鄞，对方细腻白皙的肌肤几乎没有毛孔，他灼热的呼吸喷在柳鄞的脸上，没几下就把人闹了个大红脸。  
周石急的满身是汗，他后面又酸又痒，难受的不行，此时此刻只想找人好好打一炮，奈何罪魁祸首时锦烟又不见人影，而面前这个跟牛皮糖似的初恋又抱着自己不肯撒手。  
脑阔疼......  
“你放开我，我没事！唔！”跳蛋的震动频率又高了一挡，周石咬牙揉皱了餐布，他恨恨地望向四周去寻时锦烟，一边又想要摆脱柳鄞的拥抱，真是难堪的要命。  
危难当头，耳边恰巧就想起了熟悉的声音，懒懒散散的语调，从没让周石觉得有如此刻一般动听：“这位先生，你是在骚扰我朋友吗？”  
嘴上是这么说的，但时锦烟手上的动作可不像是对朋友那般礼貌。他颇为用力地把周石从柳鄞怀里拽出来扶在身边，那架势不是来关心朋友，倒像是来干架的。  
“额，先生你好，我跟你朋友认识的，我看他有些不舒服，”柳鄞说完转头面向周石，像是求证一般皱着眉满脸关心。  
周石这时候满心都是想让那个该死的东西停下来的念头，继而没有立马回答柳鄞的话。他脸色微红，多亏肤色深因而不太明显，细密的汗珠隐藏在额间的黑发里，他咬着下唇忍耐，尽量让自己不要呻吟出声。  
然而身边的事大公子却不想放过他，想起刚刚这人倒在这陌生男人怀里面含春情的样子，时锦烟没由来就觉得恼怒。  
颇为用力地掐了一把周石结实柔韧的腰，暂时唤回怀里人的理智，时锦烟才不爽地呛到：“问你话呢，回答他。”  
周石难受的唔了一声，黏腻的嗓音有些勾人，这让柳鄞的眼神明显困惑了起来。  
“什么？”周石刚从一阵令人腿脚酸软的小高潮里醒过来，脑子有点糊，他散乱着眼神扫过柳鄞担忧混着好奇的眼神，心里就跟扎了根刺一般。  
瞧瞧他们俩现在的样子，一个文质彬彬功成名就，一个满身狼狈淫荡不堪，哪还有半点当年青葱少年意气风发的样子，而自己只能浑身肮脏的留在原地，看着他美丽的小百合越走越远。  
周石满心苦涩，他咽了口唾沫缓解喉咙的干涩，这才哑着嗓子勉力回道：“没事。”  
鸭子就该有鸭子的样子，周石强迫自己摆正好位置，随即又略带央求地软声细语：“时总，我有点不舒服，我们先回吧？”  
他偶尔示弱的样子更能激起男人的征服欲，时锦烟按捺住股间的骚动微微颔首，他看也不看周围伸长脖子看热闹的人，拥着人就往外走。  
何小卿这下有些急了，今晚的目的还没达到，赞助也还没拉成，他可不想放时锦烟这条大鱼溜掉，他快几步走到时锦烟身边，仰着娇俏的小脸笑的纯真，修长的脖颈在灯光下有种脆弱的秀美，“时总，我们还没谈完呢，而且晚些还有好多节目，你会喜欢的。”  
葱白的手指暗示般划过时锦烟白皙有力的手背，何小卿总是懂得如何利用自己的优势来诱惑他人上钩。  
以往时锦烟很是吃这套，但现下不知为何，他只是觉得乏味和恶心。  
他不耐地挥开何小卿的手，懒得再啰嗦一句抬脚就走，然而怀里快化成一汪春水的高大男人却又被人拽住了手臂。  
“小石头，要不要我送你去医院？”柳鄞警惕地看着时锦烟俊美精致的侧脸，他对这个突然出现在周石身边的男人半点好感也无，不知从何处蔓延到身体各处的焦躁感让他根本不想让周石被这个霸道的公子哥带走。  
然而没等周石开口拒绝，时锦烟便臭着脸拍开了柳鄞的手：“我会送他去的，不牢你费心了，周石的朋友。”  
说完，便趁柳鄞愣神的档口拽着人便走了。  
等柳鄞反应过来要去追的时候，那两人已经消失在了大厅门口。  
那人，跟小石头究竟是什么关系？  
柳鄞不自觉握紧了拳头，指甲深深嵌进了手心里，他总以为，周石会等他的。  
“师兄？你怎么了？”  
柳鄞转头看向一边秀气文弱的师弟何小卿，他觉得有些事情必须要问一下才行......  
......  
至于另一边，时锦烟几乎是半拖半抱地把周石拽进电梯，然后又一路直达底下停车场。  
他解锁后拉开车门，猛地用力把周石粗暴地扔进了车里。虽然真皮座椅舒适度极佳，但周石还是因为时锦烟过分的对待而闷哼出声，但他感觉到时大公子的心情特别糟，所以即便被弄痛了也压抑着没叫出声来。  
周石缩起身子往座椅最深处挪，一方面是想抵挡后穴袭来的阵阵瘙痒，一方面又想尽可能的降低自己的存在感。  
黑色宾利的后座很宽敞，但这也不怎么容得下两个成年男子身量。时锦烟不说话，地下停车场没了声息后，感应灯又渐渐暗了下来，黑暗里一时间就只有周石忍耐的粗重呼吸声。  
最后还是周石没忍住先开了口，黑暗中他不太看得清时锦烟的表情，他深呼吸了两口按捺住勃发的欲望，“时总，能不能先把那东西关了？我难受。”  
话音刚落，只觉后穴里一阵狂乱，没想那个小东西反而换着角度震动地更欢了，周石没忍住“额”了一声，随即便咬住下唇不再说话。  
他可算是看出来了，这人火气大着呢。  
“唔......”周石小声地呼吸，尽量放松后穴侧坐在另一边车门处，发烫的脸颊蹭到冰冷的车窗，好歹让他拉回了点神志。  
不知过了多久，周石本以为自己就要这么被一颗跳蛋干到高潮的时候，身边的人突然伸手就扯住了他本就不长的头发往自己胯下按去。  
男性气息扑面而来，让周石有一瞬间的僵硬，他愣了一秒后又反应过来压制住本能的抗拒，乖顺地任由时锦烟动作。  
“才离开你一会儿就骚的到处勾人，恩？”时锦烟按住周石的脑袋，让他的口鼻都埋在自己双腿间，任由对方灼热的气息将自己搞得更加硬挺。  
周石因为过于紧迫的压制有些呼吸困难，他手臂撑在时锦烟的大腿上想用力又不敢用力，生怕惹来更糟糕的对待，“没......”因为鼻息被掩住的缘故，所以他声音也有些闷闷的，听起来竟有些像是撒娇。  
“嗤，那个男人是谁？”时锦烟稍稍松手，转而去抚摸周石光滑细腻的脖颈，没几下又把人抱起来按到腿上去扒人家裤子。  
“没谁......”周石怕自己压坏了这弱不禁风的贵公子，只能伸手扶住前方的副驾驶座来减轻时锦烟的负担，然而这样前倾着身子的动作，又恰好把自己挺翘的臀部送到了时锦烟手里。  
“哦？这么主动？知道自己不对要讨好我了？”修长白皙的手指狠狠掐了一把饱满的臀肉，耳边传来周石难以忍耐的痛呼后，时锦烟才觉得心情稍稍好了些。  
手下的屁股微微有些颤抖，时锦烟自然是知道为什么，他扒完周石的裤子后也没想把丁字裤脱下来，随意拎起那个小黑带子往旁边一扯后，便把自己早已硬挺的硬热掏出来往身前的蜜臀里捅。  
周石被吓了一跳，虽然后穴早已因为先前残余的润滑剂和跳蛋的开拓变得又湿又软，但也经不住时大公子这么狂放的动作啊，而且......  
不顾腰上箍紧的力道，周石抱着副驾驶的座椅就往前躲，“时总！时总你放开，跳蛋，啊......跳......唔！”  
“在里面呢，我知道，”时锦烟被周石软热的后穴夹的舒爽，他揽着前面人的胸膛把人拽回怀里，往后靠坐的动作让自己的性器又顺势往周石被彻底打开的蜜穴里钻了几寸，“你待会儿叫的浪一点，我就把跳蛋关掉，怎么样？”  
那个小东西已经被顶到了前所未有的深度，这样几乎完全坐在时锦烟性器上的姿势让周石又痛又酸，但因为不停震动的跳蛋，没一会儿又觉得麻痒起来，他右手往后抵着时锦烟的腹部想要离开一点，奈何霸道又小心眼的男人却一点也没有放过他的意思。  
周石咬着下唇一时间说不出话，但身后的俊美男人早已经没了耐心，他双手拖住周石蜜桃般饱满的臀部，深吸一口气后就大开大合的干了起来。  
“唔......啊！太，太深了！时总！太......你放过我吧，唔哼......”周石有心逃离，但这般靠在人家怀里无法着力的姿势实在是被动得很，他被顶的乱七八糟的，上半身还穿的好好的，下半身既狼狈又泥泞，这种过于深入的交媾，让周石有种会被捅穿的恐惧感。  
“当然不会放过你，今天，我非干死你不可！”  
周石看不见时锦烟的表情，但从他抱着自己的力道来看， 今晚遇见发小的事情怕是不能善了了。  
周石烦闷地紧皱眉头，还没掩藏住呼吸就被身后不知轻重地顶弄带出了一声惊喘，随后，更多暧昧的喘息在这黑暗狭小的空间里蔓延开来。  
......  
昏暗的停车场内，黑色宾利规律的晃动着，明眼人一看就知道里面肯定火热异常，然而不远处的某个柱子后面，某位清隽高雅的先生则悄无声息地看完了整场春色，白色柱子上的一抹血痕尤为刺眼。


	8. 再相见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小百合要变身了  
> 下章食人花警告！

昏暗的室内没有开灯，今晚夜星稀疏，月色也不见，只有别墅外冷色照明路灯的余光能照亮些晦暗隐秘的空间。  
“唔......啊，轻，轻点......”周石贴着被体温捂热的双层隔音玻璃，眼神恍惚，来自身后顶弄并没有停歇的迹象，但是他已经没有力气再给出多余的反应了。  
在车上做过一次后，任性的时大公子就直接开车回了鹭水郡的小别墅。周石也没想到，第一次来时锦烟的卧室居然是在情况下，但话又说回来，进了卧室不陪人睡觉，难道他还会跟时锦烟玩五子棋吗？  
......  
卧室有一排占地面积颇广的落地窗，时锦烟进来后二话不说便又扒光了自己和周石，然后就把人按在厚实的玻璃窗上干了进去。  
才离开温暖的小穴不到半个钟头，时锦烟就发现自己已经分外想念它了。  
深沉的欲望仿佛没有尽头，发泄过一次后的时锦烟起了亵玩的心思，他特意挑在容易被人发现的落地窗前狠狠地操干身下人湿漉漉又软腻的小穴。  
虽然外表结实硬朗，但周石的屁股洞真是反常的柔软。时锦烟又一个深深地撞击把自己送进去，同时还不忘折磨身下人的敏感点，在耳边传来周石低沉沙哑的难耐呻吟时，时锦烟满足地叹息，他的身心都得到了极度满足，这是从未体验过的舒爽。  
时锦烟无声息地加重力道抓紧了周石被他扣在头顶的双腕，匀称有力的臂膀被迫举高，这是被迫服从的弱势。  
他恶劣地凑到神志模糊地人耳边悄声戏弄：“看，又有人来了。”  
果不其然，原本已经被操到脱力的人又开始不死心地挣扎起来，但因为是跪着，膝盖又被大幅度顶开被压在玻璃落地窗上的缘故，周石基本没什么反抗的机会。  
几乎没什么抵抗力到的挣动让时锦烟感到可爱，肘关节和膝盖胡乱捶打着厚实的玻璃想要逃离，然而却只能被身后俊美的男人按着手腕和脖颈桎梏在原地。  
“你后面夹得我好紧，好热，这么紧张吗？怕被人看到的话，要不要求求我？”时锦烟感受着周石后穴收缩又放松的紧张循环，他慢条斯理地把硬挺捅进去又抽出来些许，细细地研磨在身下人敏感的前列腺上，直把人弄得浑身颤抖又无处可逃。  
周石喉间发出喝，喝的喘息，他其实已经没什么力气说话了，过多的高潮带走了大部分体力，再加上时锦烟毫无节制的玩弄和刁难，他身心俱疲。  
时锦烟很有耐心，他就像一位老辣的猎人一般，将身下的猎物玩弄于鼓掌之间，就算猎物已经精疲力竭，他也非要达到自己的目的，“你前面已经射不出什么了吧？这样下去，你后面会不会高潮呢？我好期待。”  
舔了舔周石敏感的耳后根，再颇为用力地咬了咬他的耳垂，“你求求我的话，我就放过你哦。”  
“唔.......”周石感到眼眶很热，身体也很热，尤其是后面被干熟的地方，麻痒，肿胀。他既想甩开身后的人好好睡一觉，又想他赶紧插进来让自己更畅快一些，模糊的脑子里不知道想要什么，唯独耳边那个好听的声音一直在诱惑他，求求他？求什么？.......  
时锦烟知道周石难受的厉害，从他往后抬臀催促自己的模样就能看出来，这个强壮的男人已经被彻底操开了，调教了没几次的身子又敏感又耐操，然而骨子里还非要倔着不肯屈服。  
“你说，我要是把你调教成离不开男人的婊子，你会怎么样？”时锦烟手里有的是手段，不管是药物还是场所，但他终归还是不舍得的，这么说也只是想吓吓这个从来不肯好好听话的男人而已。  
过于低俗淫荡的话终于劈开了周石混乱的神志，然而也只有一点点而已。他似醒非醒的觉得害怕，抵触的情绪和逃不开的处境让这个被压在玻璃窗被彻底玩弄开的男人终于崩溃了些许。  
周石发出一声哽咽地抽气，他浓密的眉毛皱成一团，刚毅的侧脸满是潮红，过多的情欲让他欢愉的同时也逐渐堆积成了痛苦，他最终哑着嗓子短短续续地求饶起来：“别，唔嗯.......求，求你.......不要，唔，不要......”  
“不要什么？”时锦烟挂着微笑的俊美脸庞印在玻璃窗上，昏暗朦胧的像是来自地狱的魔鬼。  
周石最后挣扎了一下，他没什么力道地挣了挣被死死扣住的手腕，随即便像是放弃了一般睁着无神的黑眸呢喃：“婊子，不要......”  
“大点声，乖。”  
“嗯......不要，变成婊子......唔！”  
时锦烟在他话音还未落下时就猛烈地操干了起来，他挺动着劲瘦白皙的腰肢，将胯部撞击在周石饱满的臀部上发出啪啪的响声，嘴角噙着笑，是个收获胜利的愉悦表情：“好吧，宝贝，那我就，暂时放过你。”  
......  
被拖到床上时候，周石已然昏了过去。  
他四肢大开着睡的昏沉，任由时锦烟再怎么揉捏抽插都没有了半点反应，偶尔发出的几声呻吟，也不过是时锦烟用力过猛撞得他屁股发酸罢了。  
时锦烟打开了床头的小夜灯，窗帘已经被拉了起来，将所有淫靡的情事彻底隔绝在了这个密闭的卧室里。他稍显温情地缓慢抽插着，看着床上四肢矫健的健壮男性躯体，再一次感叹这次包养真是物超所值。  
瞧瞧那些漂亮的肌肉，还有饱满的胸肌，外加这手感超好的屁股，时锦烟一个深顶把自己送上了巅峰，他仰着头等待高潮的余韵散去，片刻过后才趴回周石胸口温柔地舔弄他小巧但硬实的乳粒。  
这具身体，可真是百吃不厌。  
还有这性格，其实也很可爱。  
时锦烟借着微黄的灯光欣赏周石坚毅的侧脸，过了许久，他亲不自禁地凑过去在这只小鸭子的嘴角落下一吻。  
好吧，时锦烟承认自己对这鸭子有那么点着迷了。  
......  
第二天是时锦烟亲自开车把周石送回宿舍的。  
虽然周石有强烈拒绝，但时大公子就拿昨晚折腾太过为借口，说是心里过意不去，非是把人按进了副驾驶，最后还体贴地给人系好了安全带，“你腰不舒服吧，别乱动了。”  
周石一脸莫名，他实在是搞不明白这阴晴不定的公子哥怎么突然就转性了。  
还有，你以为我的腰现在跟快断了似的究竟是谁害的？！！  
......  
再一次强烈婉拒了时锦烟要送自己上楼回房间的热情，周石最后赔了个笑脸就把那个满脸关怀像是被脏东西附了身、改了性的俊美时总给关在了车里。  
“晚上要记得给我发消息哦！”时锦烟摇下车窗叮嘱道。  
哦你个头！......“我记得的话。”  
“你要是忘了就当心你的屁股。”  
“......”  
目送周石走进小区大门后，时锦烟边发动车子边自言自语，白皙的俊脸上是显而易见的困惑：“我是不是把他看的太紧了？”  
“可真想就这样把人关在家里就算了诶，这样每天就能随便干了......”  
“哎，我这是怎么了啊......”  
......  
......  
相比于因为莫名危机感而坐立不安，并差点斗升歹念的时总，被操了一宿累成狗的周石回到住所后倒头就睡了。  
这一睡，就直接把午饭也睡了过去。  
等到周石悠悠醒来时，感觉屁股的酸痛已经好了很多，最起码后面已经没有那种时刻在漏风的感觉了......  
莫莫好像也知道了周石差点精尽人亡的窘境，所以也没有像往常那样打电话过来骚扰人。  
耳根清净，世界和平。  
但就在这时，手机震了一下，一条W信跳了出来，金主：“起床吃饭啦(*^▽^*)！”  
周石：......  
兴致不高地回了句“恩”，周石就把手机扔在一边不管了，他起床稍稍整理了一下自己准备出去觅食。  
最近阳气严重不足，应该多吃点好的补补。但又考虑到屁股不适，最终周石还是放弃了最爱的酸辣粉、麻辣烫之流，转而去面馆吃了碗大排面。  
A省的西市晚上很热闹，大大小小的排档每晚都是爆满，热闹非凡。当然这里的关系也是错综复杂，所以连警察也不愿干涉过多。  
糊弄完晚饭后，周石又慢慢悠悠地回小区门口的水果摊那里买了个柚子，准备待会儿回宿舍看个球赛当零嘴。  
他这人不怎么爱喝酒，倒是很喜欢吃水果零食，就是超市有点远，今天浑身没劲，也就懒得走过去了。  
然而没想到的是在小区门口碰到了熟人......  
“我这里地方小，你将就一下。”周石把人引进宿舍，随即放下柚子给人去厨房倒了杯水。  
宿舍不大，总共也就二十平米左右，这样勉强隔了浴室、厨房、卧室三个空间出来。虽然小，但却打理的很干净。  
这样一个住宿环境，对于一个外欠巨款的人来说，已经算是十分奢侈了。  
柳鄞跟着走进厨房在小餐桌那边坐下来，顺便把手里的百合花放在了桌上。他接过水杯道了声谢，随即又不声不响地打量起拿起花挠着头找花瓶的男人来。  
宽肩，窄腰，利落的短发，挺拔的身量，一如既往那般被阳光亲吻过的深蜜色肌肤，以及......挺翘的臀部。  
柳鄞琥珀色的眼睛暗了暗，意味不明。  
他曾想过很多次和周石重逢的场景，有大笑着拥抱的样子，或是在酒吧里醉酒到天亮，又或是激烈的亲吻、火热的肢体交缠，但从没有哪一种设想，是在这么一个狭小的空间里喝着白水，只能在周石背后默不作声地意淫他。  
柳鄞松开握紧的水杯，他搓了搓发白的指尖，决定主动出击，“你这几年，过的好吗？”  
他有些忐忑，因为他的小石头变了很多，往日里爽朗的笑容不见了，现在的他沉默了许多，眼神里也藏了很多自己不知道的东西。  
柳鄞看见周石背对着自己停下了手上的动作，他似乎叹了口气，随即把那束百合插在了一个很大的啤酒杯里，“还行吧，你呢？什么时候回来的。”  
“上周，有个音乐交流会要在下个月举行，我回来做些准备。”  
周石转身把那束花放在了小餐桌上，沾着水滴的百合花看起来清纯高雅，让人心生喜爱。  
“怎么找到我这里的？”周石也不去看柳鄞，因为他实在是不知道该拿什么表情去面对昔日的恋人，他索性靠在水池边来缓解腰部的酸乏感，说实话，他现在比较想躺下来好好休息。  
柳鄞嗫喏了一下，他似乎不太好意思，“我师弟给的，就是昨天那个明星何小卿，他有认识的人说见过你。”  
周石嗯了一声，那就是以前的客户喽？  
一时间两人都没说话，厨房里安静地只剩下水龙头滴水的声音。那东西有些老化了，老是漏水，周石一直想换一个，但最近又一直没空。  
“你知道的吧？我现在在做什么。”他本就不是婆婆妈妈的人，与其这么不尴不尬的耗着，还不如说开了拉倒。  
柳鄞突然就站起来朝周石走了过去，不矮的身高颇有压迫感，“知道，但我相信你是有苦衷的。”  
周石看着柳鄞漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，清隽的脸庞，哪怕是在九块钱一个的照明灯下面也好看的过分，他的心又开始痛了起来。  
他本来是有机会和他的小百合一样优秀的......  
周石墨色的眼睛里弥漫起惋惜和痛苦，他眨了眨眼睛避开眼前清丽的俊脸，晦涩地开口：“哪有那么多苦衷，只是后来家里出了点事，混不下去了而已。”  
“那你为什么不联系我？我那么想你，那么爱你，在M国的每一天都想抱着你，像这样......”柳鄞靠近水池边的男人，仿若对待珍品一般轻轻拥住了他。  
然后......  
他便看到了周石颈侧刺眼的青紫吻痕。  
柳鄞淡色的瞳孔骤缩，身体微微颤抖起来。  
周石只当他是高兴，说实话，无论是站在恋人还是好友的立场上，他也是十分想念柳鄞的。  
他很自热地抬起手拍了拍柳鄞稍显瘦弱的肩膀，随即把人推开以方便对话，“一开始有试过联系你，可是试了几次都没有回音，后来，后来又发生了很多事，渐渐地我也没时间再联系你了。”  
何止是尝试了几次，他那个时候走投无路，亲戚们都催着要债，他又要操办父亲的葬礼，母亲又病倒在医院，高利贷们还时不时上门打闹，他几乎每天十几个电话邮件的联系柳鄞，然而对方就跟消失在的大海的另一端那般没了声音。  
所有的绝望、伤心、痛苦几乎压垮了那个时候的周石，他那时候多想抱一抱他的小百合，让他亲亲自己，给自己一点温暖，但是他没有办法。  
直等到后来，母亲也走了。  
周石也就死心了，不管柳鄞是为了什么不回应自己，无意的也好，蓄意的也罢，但至少，自己已经竭尽所能尝试过所有方法去挽留这段感情了。  
生活还是要继续，他开始忙碌了起来，渐渐地，也就不再想柳鄞了，直到昨天又见到了他。  
跟以往一样，漂亮，优雅又温柔的他，心痛是有的，但更多的也就剩下麻木了。  
“伯父伯母呢？”  
“你出国没多久，他们就去世了。”周石握了握颤抖的指尖，他现在特别想抽烟，但这样会显得很不礼貌，因为柳鄞看起来那么干净。  
周石心下苦涩，直到脸颊的亲吻唤回了他的神志，他望见柳鄞漂亮的眸子里满是心疼，心里觉得暖暖的，又有些怅然。  
这些，似乎都来的太晚了......  
“我不介意你这些年发生了什么，你愿意的话，以后也可以慢慢说给我听，我现在只想告诉你，周石，我回来了，再也不走了，就在你身边，好不好？”柳鄞满腔柔情，他凑过去，将温暖的呼吸都打在周石敏感的耳廓处，弄得周石腰迹发软。  
真好，我真想答应，周石笑了一声在心里感叹道。  
“不好，阿鄞，一点也不好，”周石推开柳鄞不想自己被他诱惑，“你有你的生活要过，我有的债要还，我们已经是两条平行线了，你懂吗？”  
柳鄞没说话，他深吸了一口气似乎在按捺什么，随即他又温温柔柔地笑了：“你别那么快做决定嘛，这么多年了，脾气还是又直又倔，说起来，我还没参观你住的地方呢，你带我四处看看好吗？”  
这话题转移的生硬，周石对着他温柔的笑脸真实的无可奈何起来。  
他被柳鄞拽着走进卧室，床倒是双人的，淡蓝色的被单看起来很干净，“你别老是想一茬是一茬啊。”  
“我就是好奇你的生活环境，看看缺什么我下次给你带过来。”柳鄞把人推进卧室，随即落在后面悄悄把门带上了锁。  
“我什么也不缺，我这里就这么大，你个烦人的家伙看完没？”  
“嗯......还有一样没看，我得仔细瞧瞧。”  
“什么？你个白痴干嘛把门关起来？”周石困惑地想越过他去开门，经过昨晚的凶残一夜，他现在对两个大男人呆在密闭空间里着实有些阴影。  
然而手还没触到门把，周石就被眼前俊俏的男人一把推到了床上。  
“？”  
“你呀，我要好好看看你，还有看仔细你身上，到底被那个混账留了多少印子！”


	9. 冲突

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食人百合上线滴滴滴

17岁的周石没想过爱情来得那般快，更没想过自己能得偿所愿摘得隔壁那朵清新柔雅的百合花。  
男孩子之间的友谊很纯粹，但一旦捅破了那张纸，仿佛一切都被按了快进键似的迫不及待起来。  
柳鄞便是这样的。  
周石更不拘小节一些，但也相对比较害羞，虽然头一次亲吻和表白都是他主动的，但没多久就被柳鄞按在公园的小树林里啃了个满嘴通红。  
他们那时候青涩，纯真，满心都是喜爱的对方，恨不得把心窝窝掏出来比比谁更爱谁多一点。  
也就是在高三寒假的时候，柳鄞用补习功课为由把周石从他妈妈那里骗进了自己暖融融的屋里。  
将近年关，柳爸柳妈出去做生意收钱了，所以有好几天都不在家，偌大的屋子空荡荡的，可以任柳鄞为所欲为。他臆想着即将会发生的甜蜜情事，然后把一无所知、大大咧咧地周石给按进了自己蓝白色的床单里  
白色的小花开遍了柳鄞的床单，以前他老是跟他妈抱怨说这床单娘的过分，然而此刻称着快被他扒光的健康躯体，竟是说不出的好看。  
周石天生肤色偏深，深蜜色的青年躯体柔韧，矫健，既有少年的青涩感，又揉着逐渐向成熟男人转变的些微性感。  
微微凸起的喉结紧张的上下滑动，配上他无措的黑眸，不禁让人陡升恶念。  
柳鄞控制不住自己手上的力道，他压住周石笑闹着推拒的双手，纯男性的骨节宽大，虽然还未彻底长开，但已然能看出未来那双手宽厚温暖的样子。  
柳鄞按捺不住贴过去舔他的手心，身下的人又敏感的笑了起来，他仿佛看见年轻的周石在对他笑，满目都是爱意和信任......  
而不是像现在这样，恨不得扑上来把自己撕碎。  
柳鄞谨慎地压住周石比他高壮的身体，然后扯下自己的皮带把他的手腕捆紧，单手压在头顶。  
“柳鄞！你干什么！”他看见周石睁大了眼睛瞪他，眼里满是不解，还有些许隐藏的很好的慌乱。  
他是在害怕自己一身的痕迹被发现吗？昨晚他和那个畜生在停车场做的那么激烈，柳鄞当时恨不得冲上去把车里两人拖出来捅死算了，但他没有。  
他知道事情没那么简单，所以他也弄不清自己当时究竟怀着怎样的心思才看完了那场被遮掩的活春宫。  
柳鄞内心很平静，他清楚的知道自己带会儿要干什么，他要狠狠的撕开周石整洁的衣物，然后亲吻他，舔舐他的全身，最后按住他健壮的身体把人干进床单里！  
他就像魂魄游离在体外那般，镇定冷漠地看着周石在自己身下挣扎，叫喊，然而又因为体位的缘故无法反抗，每每稍微抬身，就又被自己抓住脖子按在了床上。  
柳鄞看见自己粗暴地撕碎周石身上的黑T，他满身印记暴露在空气里的时候，柳鄞觉得自己像是被人掐住了脖子那般难以呼吸。  
胸腔里涌动起一股难以言喻的痛苦，随即这种痛苦又转化为无边的愤怒，他清俊的脸庞变得狰狞，双目通红，满脑子都是要杀了那个姓时的，亦或是干死周石的念头。  
他的周石，他的小石头！  
柳鄞气不过，他最后重重地给了不停挣扎的周石一巴掌。  
周石许是磕到了嘴角，丰厚的嘴唇染了血，却为这个刚强的男人增添了几分色气和柔弱。  
柳鄞硬了，他用热硬的下身去顶周石绷紧的双腿，随后那双又长又直的健壮双腿像是受了惊一般又不屈不挠的踢动起来。  
“柳鄞！阿鄞！阿鄞你不能这样，你放开我！谁都可以，但你绝对不能这样对我！”周石嘴角流着血，被打伤的左颊红了起来，连着他红彤彤的眼眶，竟让柳鄞觉得这一米九几的男人有些楚楚可怜，但他说出口的话，又让自己出离愤怒般冷静了下来。  
柳鄞死死压住那双矫健的腿，然后府身凑近周石因为不停挣扎而涨得通红的脸，刻意压低的声音里透着温柔，再仔细听进去，却又是淬满了毒药：“你说谁都可以，就我不行？”  
周石本就身体不适，昨晚过多的性爱让他的腰又酸又痛，他此刻因为柳鄞突然的暴戾慌了手脚，脑子里只想逃，竟是没有听出柳鄞问句里隐藏的危险：“阿鄞，你放开好不好，我们有什么不能好好谈？你快放开我。”  
“放开你好让你去找那个姓时的？”  
“不是！阿鄞，就当我求你了，你不要这样，你才快从我身上下来！”  
“你个贱人！婊子！”在周石右颊也落下一巴掌后，柳鄞感觉到身下的人骤然松懈了力道。  
他用了八成的力气，打的有点狠了。柳鄞伸出白皙修长的的手指把人捞回来，看见周石恍惚着眼神不知道看向哪里，嘴里念念叨叨地说着放开，跟当年一样死倔的脾气怕是一辈子也改不了了。  
改不了也罢，出离愤怒的柳鄞冷漠的想，他不介意教他的小石头学点新东西。  
趁人还晕着，柳鄞终于是把床上的初恋扒了个精光，这下满身的性爱痕迹是再也遮不住了。  
回过神来的周石还有些晕，但仅剩的羞耻感让他不自在地侧过身子想把自己蜷缩起来。  
然而身上冷漠的发小却不允许他这么做，他觉得柳鄞很陌生，多年未见的好友兼初恋一改以前的温柔，将不知从何时习得的暴力完完全全砸到了自己身上。  
周石满心怆然，舌尖尝到了鲜血的铁锈味，他知道今天自己是躲不过去了。身为男人，自然是对同性的欲望最为了解，然而就是因为如此，他才更加觉得心碎。  
柳鄞，为什么要这样对我？  
周石觉得问和不问其实没有太大区别，他这一身痕迹，他自己都受不了，何况是现在还对他留有情谊的柳鄞？  
但是他不该，周石感到自己的双腿被分开，属于另一个男人的硬热凑近了，蠢蠢欲动，他不知为何有些想哭，那存在了十多年的美好感情，虽然淡薄，但属于自己和过去的柳鄞之间的，那种微薄的温暖，是支撑他走过这么多年苦难的强大动力。  
柳鄞现在的行为，和过去那些不在意他意愿的男男女女们有什么区别？和时锦烟又有什么区别？  
周石深吸了一口，因为身后挺近的热度颤抖起来，他有些哽咽，嗓音里含着自己都没意识到的哀求：“求你了，阿鄞，不要这样，求你了.......”  
别让我恨你。  
回答他的，是柳鄞毫不留情的进入。  
......  
经过一晚洗礼的后穴虽紧，但也抵挡不了柳鄞铁杵般的硬挺。周石轻喘一声痛呼后便死死咬紧了嘴唇一言不发，他的眼眶依旧红着，里面有些水意，称着那黑亮的眸子越发清晰，然而那点眼泪似的东西最后还是没有落下来。  
“你要哭了吗？”柳鄞干的舒爽，他是真的后悔那年寒假因为心软而没有把人就地正法，然而这迟来的性爱也还算满意，虽然后面已经是被人用过的二手了。  
他会好好给周石清理干净的，用他的性器、精液，他会把另一个人的气味都抹去，然后给身下的人盖上新的烙印。  
......  
周石没有回答他，他怕自己一开口就是止不住的呻吟。  
柳鄞的阳具虽然没有时锦烟的粗大，但却很长，十分轻易的就找到了周石的敏感点。而且在察觉到周石不同于一开始的僵硬后，柳鄞便十分有技巧的朝着那里不断进攻，直把已经被调教开来的周石干得淫水四溅。  
没多久，周石便彻底软了身子，他深蜜色的肌肤泛起了红，眼神迷离，牙关也没那么紧了，断断续续地呻吟终于泄露了出来。  
“爽了？果然是被人干多了所以食之味髓了？”柳鄞把周石的双腿捞在臂弯里，身体前倾压住他，直把那双大长腿压到了周石胸膛上。  
这姿势对周石的腰真的是过分了，他在柳鄞嘲讽的话语里清醒了一些，又因为姿势挣动了几下，但没想到柳鄞以为他又是要反抗，颇为用力的撞击了几下，身下人才又老实起来。  
周石痛哼了几声，过于猛烈地顶弄让他很不好受，还没恢复好的后穴火辣辣的，虽然有了腺液的润滑缓解了疼痛，但总归还是有些痛。  
从这场堪比强暴的欢爱开始他就一言不发，这种沉默地拒绝让柳鄞心里也着实不好受。  
“你以为不说话我就会放过你了？”柳鄞不知疲惫，在撞击了百来下之后也没有要射的趋势，然而周石却觉得累了。  
虽然也感觉到了欢愉，但今天他真的很累，意志力坚定的后果就是他自己反而被柳鄞先插射了。  
射过一次之后体力基本告磬，周石居然昏昏欲睡起来。这真的不能怪他，昨晚被时锦烟压着做到凌晨，吃饱喝足之后又被迫满足了欲望，怎么样也该困了。  
柳鄞这时也气不起来了，他冷笑着把玩了几下周石软趴趴的阳具，在捏痛了对方之后才虚伪的温柔笑笑：“昨晚很累？”  
周石皱着浓眉去躲他灼热的呼吸，刚毅的侧脸绷的死紧，嘴角是不屈的倔强。  
柳鄞看的很不是滋味，索性就把自己拔出来把人翻了个身才有捅了进去。  
眼不见为净，还不如干个痛快。  
周石因为他的动作哼哼了几声，随即也不管他了，只是在插的狠了的时候才会哀叫几声，沙哑的声线平白惹人心潮涌动。  
柳鄞亲吻他山峦般紧实迭起的脊背，脊椎的凹陷处积起的汗水也被他一一舔尽，他感觉到舌尖的皮肤不断绷紧有放松，心里渐渐涌起一股满足感。  
伸手过去抓住周石又兴奋起来的性器，柳鄞对他淫荡的身体不知道是该庆幸还是惋惜，但值得高兴地是，说明周石对自己还是有感觉的，虽然这么敏感的身子不是自己亲手调教出来的。  
在给人腹部塞了个枕头之后，柳鄞又大开大合的淦了百十来下，最后终于是掐着周石黏腻汗湿的劲腰射了出来。  
射过一次后的清隽美人懒洋洋地趴伏在周石宽阔的脊背上，他葱白的手指轻轻略过周石敏感的腰线，然后在他肱二头肌那处温柔地来回抚摸，“你是不打算跟我讲话了吗，小石头？”  
“......”  
柳鄞并没有着急把自己拔出来，他搂紧周石的胸膛带着人侧躺了过来，随后又温柔霸道地玩起了周石硬实的乳头，那两粒小东西早就硬的厉害，没捏几下就更肿大了，然后柳鄞又抓着他紧实饱满的胸肌开始揉捏，像是要把里面硬实的肌肉揉散，那力道有些重了，是不是略过乳头的手指也很恶劣，让周石不禁曲起手臂遮住脸颤抖起来。  
“你下面一吸一收的，是想对我说些什么吗？”  
“闭嘴！”周石的嗓子又哑了，里面有情欲的味道，然而他本人却不想面对。  
柳鄞听罢也不生气，他就着侧躺的姿势撑起手臂凑过去拨开周石遮住脸的手臂，因为还被捆着的缘故，周石也没法怎么反抗。  
柳鄞的性器因为姿势从周石的小穴里掉了出来，带着黏腻白浊的液体，在明亮的室内颇为情色。  
柳鄞用他温柔的肉棒去磨蹭周石挺翘肉瓣间的股缝，他把精液腺液弄得到处都是的，让周石不自在地缩了缩屁股想躲。  
随即恼人的亲吻又落在的脸上，柳鄞压着的他脸让他无处可躲，周石在多的数不清的舔弄亲吻里听到了柳鄞的叹息：“你不知道我在M国的时候是有多想你。”  
周石喘息着不知道如何回答，思索间身后那人又顶开他的臀肉冲了进来。  
“额！唔......”  
“我爸妈本就不同意我们的事，可能那些错过的电话邮件便是他们搞的鬼。”  
“但是啊，小石头，你能不能再给我一个机会呢？”  
“我想好好爱你，我知道你等了很久，也很辛苦，但我真的好爱你。”  
“爱到绝不容许让任何人碰你，不然我会疯的，周石，我真的会疯的。”  
......  
温柔地抽插渐渐凶猛起来，周石被干浑身无力，他感觉自己在发烫，上涌的热度让他迷失在了这场时隔多年的欢爱里。  
柳鄞的温柔，柳鄞的残暴，还有柳鄞挽留的亲吻......  
他该怎么办才好？


End file.
